Las fans de los mangas Yuri
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: You descubre un día uno de los muchos mangas que Riko suele coleccionar. De ese modo se da cuenta de lo que puede estar pasándole. Un viaje de descubrimiento hasta encontrarse consigo misma y con el amor. ChikaYou, ChikaRiko, RikoYou,. YouMari y KananMari.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Pues aquí vengo con esta pequeña idea que me asaltó el día de hoy y tenido que descargarla, al menos en parte, pues la historia que tengo en mi cabeza es más larga. Solo no sé si pueda darle la continuidad que se requiere pero de momento dejo lo que llevo hasta ahora. Esta historia es pensada en un inicio como un triángulo ChikaYouRiko con anexos. No quiero tanto drama y después de hacer varios bosquejos de otras historias con esta temática, creo que me quedo con esta._

— o —

Fue después del regreso de Riko-chan de Tokio y la parada en la playa que las cosas cambiaron de un modo extraño. Para You ya no era un secreto el hecho de que Chika apreciaba como algo más que una amiga a Riko y viceversa, así que simplemente ella decidió no interferir. Quería mucho a Chika y prefería verla feliz aunque eso implicará que lo era con alguien más. No buscaría crear malos momentos o situaciones incómodas entre ellas. Después de todo aún no había definido exactamente qué es lo que le sucedía. Porque algo era seguro, a ella le estaba sucediendo algo extraño. No era normal que pensara en esa forma de su mejor amiga. Al principio pensó que sólo era eso, celos de amiga, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era por allí el asunto. Esto pasó justo después de toparse con un manga raro que Riko dejó olvidado en su pupitre de la escuela.

No había querido entrometerse, pero la portada le llamó la atención. Riko había salido corriendo minutos antes cuando Chika la había estado molestando queriendo averiguar qué es lo que escondía en su cajón del salón. Al final no fue Chika quien la descubrió sino ella, You Watanabe. No fue sino al estar hojeando la revista que se sonrojo al mirar su contenido. Eso era claramente un manga de chicas que gustan de chicas. Aquello le pegó como una revelación. Un golpe directo a sus sentimientos. Quedó alucinando.

Devoró el manga en unos minutos para volver a leerlo muchas veces más en su casa hasta que se aprendió las líneas casi a la perfección. No podía creer que realmente Riko tuviera ese tipo de preferencias, aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas. Definitivamente ahora tenía la certeza de que Riko-chan veía a Chika como más que amiga. La nueva pregunta que se vino a su mente era, ¿Chika la veía de la misma forma?

Gruñó de frustración. Si era así, ella llevaba mucha ventaja, aunque no es como que quisiera entrometerse. En realidad, ya no sabía qué es lo que quería.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —habló a la nada en su habitación—. Pongamoslo así. A Chika le gusta Riko, eso es notorio, a Riko le gusta Chika, eso también lo es. A mi me gusta Chika y me agrada Riko, soy amiga de las dos —tomó su almohada y grito ahogando su voz en la esponjosa cosa.

Estaba hecha un lío. Los triángulos amorosos apestaban y más ahora que se sentía en uno. Miró el manga de nuevo. Suspiró. Se lamentó de nuevo y al final decidió que hablaría con Riko sobre la revista y sobre Chika, tal vez esto último no, aún estaba dudosa.

—

Habían pasado un par de días desde que You tenía el manga en sus manos, Riko se había mostrado nerviosa al día siguiente de que You lo tomará evidentemente porque le daba miedo que alguien supiera su vergonzoso secreto. Así que no hablaría con ella hasta que tuvieran un momento privado, pero eso era complicado si Chika se la pasaba pegada de Riko todo el tiempo.

Por lo que tomó la oportunidad esa tarde después de acompañar a las dos a casa de Chika. La joven estaría ocupada cuidando el negocio familiar y ya que era vecina de Riko y esta se habia negado cortésmente a estar con ella pues tenía asuntos pendientes, podía casualmente acompañarla a su casa y hablar con ella.

—¿Estan seguras que no quieren acompañarme? —habia dicho Chika a las dos con la esperanza de que con la compañía de alguna de ellas fueraas llevadera la tarde aburrida qie le esperaba en el mostrador del hostal.

—Lo siento Chika-chan, debo prepararme, tengo una pieza que componer y estoy atrasada con ese trabajo —Riko había dado esa excusa, pero la verdad es que no quería estar cerca de Shiitake, el perro de Chika.

La chica se giró a mirar a You y está también se negó dando una pequeña inclinación.

— _Gomen_ , Chika-chan —le dio una sonrisa de disculpa—. Debo regresar a casa temprano y sólo vine porque Riko me prestara sus apuntes de la clase —siendo Riko más responsable que Chika aquello parecía ser una buena excusa para ella, aunque la aludida se sorprendió.

Ambas se despidieron de Chika y caminaron unos pasos hasta la casa de Riko. Está la invitó a pasar y estando en su cuarto, You sintió flaquear su voluntad. Tenía un poco de vergüenza de admitir que había tomado el manga yuri de Riko, pero deseaba saber más de ese tema.

— _Eto_ … Riko-chan… —se mostró nerviosa y Riko volteó a mirarla después de buscar entre sus cosas la libreta de apuntes—. Yo quería devolverte esto —sacó el manga de su mochila y vio como la chica se pintó de color rojo hasta las orejas y le arrebató la revista de las manos.

—¡Aaahhh! ¿Cómo es que tienes esto You-chan? Creí que lo había perdido —dijo bastante alterada y aliviada al poco de saber que volvía a recuperar el manga.

—Lo lamento, Riko-chan, es que lo vi en tu pupitre y me llamó la atención —se rascó la cabeza nerviosa y Riko la miraba atónita, completamente nerviosa por verse descubierta de tan vergonzosa afición.

—¿Lo… lo… lo leíste You-chan? —fue lo único que atino a preguntar, You movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Riko se puso aún más roja.

—Por favor no vayas a decir nada… esto es muy penoso —dijo escondiéndose detrás de la revista y agachándose para hacer la súplica.

—Jeje, Riko-chan, no te preocupes por eso —trato de hacerla calmar—. No diré nada, en realidad, yo… —ahora fue su turno de ponerse roja—, yo quisiera leer más de estos…

Dejo salir y Riko la miró extrañada. Las dos se quedaron calladas unos segundos, cada una procesando lo que estaba pasando. Se sintieron un poco incómodas, pero al ver que You hablaba en serio Riko sólo exhaló descansando del peligro de ser juzgada por sus raros gustos.

—¿Te… te gustaron? —preguntó con cautela, si bien a ella You se le hacía del tipo yuri, no se había detenido a analizar qué en verdad le gustaran las chicas.

—Es… es algo diferente —bajó la cabeza apenada—. Es… sólo que me ví reflejada en una de las protagonistas y me llamó la atención la historia… y… —estaba buscando alguna buena excusa pero no tenía ninguna, así que dejó de fingir—. Creo… creo que me gustan las chicas como a tí —su cara se sentía ardiendo y seguramente había pasado de todos los tonos del rojo.

Riko se quedó callada, pasmada por lo que acababa de oír. De todas las cosas que podían pasarle esta era una de las más estrambóticas que le habían sucedido.

—¡¿Eeeehhhh?! —grito sorprendida al fin moviendo las manos negando todo—.¡Y… yo… yo… no es que me gusten las chicas y por eso lea mangas yuri! —negó enérgicamente y You la vio con incredulidad—. ¡Osea si me gustan los mangas yuri, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten las chicas! —You alzó una ceja y Riko vio lo estúpida que estaba siendo—. De acuerdo, si me gustan las chicas pero no porque lea manga yuri.

—Jajajaja —rompió a reír a carcajadas You con la pequeña diatriba de Riko y su forma de decir las cosas.

—¡No te rías de mí! —le llamó la atención molesta haciéndose la indignada.

— _Gomen, gomen_ —se limpio los ojos pues unas lágrimas producto de la fuerte risa se habían formado allí—. Es sólo bastante chistoso que a las dos nos gusten las chicas, en especial una… —dejó salir como quien no quiere la cosa y Riko le dio la espalda.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es así —intento de negarlo pues sabía que era un tema delicado a tratar entre las dos por las obvias implicaciones.

—Con calma Riko-chan, no te estoy reclamando nada —You busco relajar el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ellas—. Chika está contenta contigo y me alegro por ella. Es más que evidente que las dos se gustan y no voy a meterme en eso —Riko se giró para verla, los ojos de You se notaban tristes—. Yo aún estoy tratando de averiguar cómo me siento con esto.

—¡You-chan! —dijo afligida—. No sé qué decir…

—No hay nada que decir —le dedicó una ligera sonrisa melancólica que hizo sentir un poco mal a Riko—. Solo cuídala si vas en serio.

—Claro que lo haré —dijo bastante segura a You que se mostró un poco mejor—. Me sorprende y a la vez no el que a ti te gusten las chicas —quiso desviar el tema.

—Bueno aún no estoy tan segura de eso, sólo tengo un poco de curiosidad —se sentó en el borde de la cama de Riko.

—Acabas de decir que si te gustan… —You escondió su cara entre sus manos por lo que Riko le decía.

—Si, bueno, creo que me gustan, no lo sé. Estoy confundida —Riko se sentó junto a ella y trato de darle ánimos.

—Si quieres hablar de ello, puedes hacerlo con toda confianza, incluso si se trata de Chika-chan —ella temía que ese tema fuera muy riesgoso para las dos, pero al ver a You de esa manera bien podría dejar de lado lo que sentía por Chika y sólo ser una buena amiga para You.

—No creo que sea justo el que yo hablé contigo sobre eso —You le devolvió descorazonada.

—Hagamos un pacto —le propuso—. Somos amigas después de todo, a las dos nos gustan las mismas cosas, al menos algunas de ellas, podemos ser neutrales y sólo darnos ánimo y servir de apoyo la una con la otra —You no sabía si debía o no aceptar esa oferta—. No sería tan malo, aún yo tengo cosas que no puedo hablar con Chika y una amiga sería de ayuda —se miraron las dos y eso último sirvió para que You se decidiera.

—De acuerdo —se aclaró la garganta—. Es sólo… es… extraño… sabes… —gesticuló con las manos frustrada por no poder expresarse correctamente—. Jamás había pensado en eso hasta hace unas semanas.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y Riko hizo lo mismo. Ambas miraron al techo. Riko dejó que You dijera todo lo que sentía dándole su tiempo.

—Me di cuenta como Chika te veía, cómo interactuaban las dos. Al principio creí que sólo eran celos de amiga, pero después de hablar con Mari-san diciéndome que fuera honesta conmigo misma, empecé a dudar.

El oír el nombre de Mari sorprendió un poco a Riko, sabía que la rubia también podía ser un tanto yuri y tal vez por eso se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a You. Recordaba el incidente, Chika había estado preocupada por You esos días.

—Quise ignorarlo, pensar que sólo con la amistad de Chika era suficiente —You se mordió la lengua al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Riko—. Lo es, es suficiente, se que ella no me mira de la misma forma en cómo te ve a tí —le aclaró para que no tuvieran tensiones—. Sin embargo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que ahora se que hay algo más en mí. Luego de leer el manga me di cuenta de que es así.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Quieres saber si lo que sientes es real? —habló Riko—. ¿Quieres… quieres confesarte a Chika-chan? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta de You conteniendo el aliento.

—No… no… no tiene caso decirle a Chika-chan —Riko dejó salir su respiración—. Solo quiero saber si yo… si realmente me gustan las chicas o sólo estoy confundiendo las cosas. Riko-chan, ¿cómo supiste que te gustaban las chicas? —se levantó ligeramente esperando que su amiga dijera algo.

—Ahm… no sé bien —alzó las manos tratando de tocar el techo—. Siempre he estado en escuelas de chicas, muchas de mis anteriores amigas cuando llegaron a cierta edad comenzaron a fijarse en los chicos y yo nunca me sentí particularmente atraída a alguno… —se sinceró con You que la miraba atenta—. Había una chica… pero no salió bien. Larga historia. El punto es que después de ella no cuestione el que me gustaran. Los mangas yuri me ayudaron a darme cuenta de eso —You volvió a tirarse sobre la cama exhalando frustrada—. Puedo prestarte más de los que tengo si tú quieres.

—Gracias… tal vez me sirvan de algo —dijo apesadumbrada.

Riko se levantó de la cama yendo hasta un librero que tenía y de allí comenzó a sacar algunas revistas. You la siguió. Diez tomos de manga después, You iba de camino a su casa con la mochila llena y al menos con una preocupación menos en la cabeza, aunque su corazón seguía igual de doloroso. Riko era una buena amiga y no podía, ni debía ponerse entre ella y Chika. Ya buscaría la manera de sacarse a su amiga de la infancia del corazón y sus pensamientos.

— o —


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí está otro capítulo. Cortos para no hacerlos tan pesados para mi y para ustedes. Aunque así se leen en un santiamén, yo me tardo más escribiendolos._

— o —

Los mangas que Riko le había prestado eran muy buenos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Algunos de ellos eran bastante chistosos y otros eran un tanto dramáticos, pero al final se había entretenido leyendo cada uno de ellos. Aunque ya tenía algunos que eran sus favoritos y deseaba leer sus continuaciones antes que el resto. Los había devorado toda la noche sin dormir prácticamente nada. Ni siquiera se había acordado de hacer los diseños para los trajes con lo embobada que había estado.

A la mañana siguiente se lamentó por eso. Ahora tenía trabajo acumulado y un enorme sueño que la hizo estar dormitando durante las clases. Aunque ciertamente se sentía mejor en su ánimo. Lo primero que hizo al tener un momento libre entre las clases fue acercarse a Riko para comentarle sobre los mangas que le había prestado.

—Riko-chan, quedé alucinada con los mangas —fue lo que le dijo y Riko se erizó por la pena, no quería que Chika escuchara nada.

—You-chan… jeje… podríamos hablar de eso en otro lugar —le tapó la boca y se la llevó a toda prisa con todo y su almuerzo dejando a una Chika que no entendió qué pasaba.

—¡Ey! ¿A dónde van? —les gritó pero las dos chicas ya estaban fuera de su alcance, tendría que comer sola.

Unos pasillos y escaleras después, las dos se encontraban en la azotea del edificio de la escuela sentadas en el suelo junto a las escaleras que daban acceso al lugar compartiendo sus impresiones de uno de los mangas de Riko. Estaban tan enfrascadas en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que una melena rubia apareció.

—¡Omg! ¡Qué linda pareja! —dijo Mari arrebatandoles la revista de las manos y viendo de qué se trataba—. No sabía que tenían este tipo de gustos —las miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Aaahhhh! ¡Mariiiiii! —You se levantó para quitarle el manga, Riko sólo se puso roja y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

—¡No es así! —dijo Riko cuando You le pasó la revista que guardó en su mochila—. No es nada de eso.

—Jajaja, ¡honey! Estás en una escuela de chicas, esto es muy común —le resto importancia la rubia—. Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes sean pareja cuando pensé que estaban por Chika… —las dos chicas negaron efusivamente.

—¡No! No es nada de eso —contestó You, ambas estaban rojas—. Riko está con Chika —aclaró y no pasó desapercibido para Mari la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos al decir eso—, y yo apoyo esa relación.

—¡Oh vaya! —paso sus ojos de una a otra—. Como sea, tenemos reunión urgente del grupo, debemos ir al salón del club —tomó a You del brazo y la jaló para llevársela.

Riko las siguió detrás. Llegaron al pequeño salón donde el resto ya las esperaba y comenzaron su junta. Algunos temas sobre qué harían en su próximo evento y cuáles eran los avances que llevaban hasta el momento. Nada que destacar, sólo que You se comprometió a tener todo listo de los diseños del vestuario y que comenzaría la confección con ayuda de Rubí, Yohane y Hanamaru.

Al final del día, todas se despidieron y cada una tomó rumbo a su casa. Sin embargo Mari se pegó a You y caminaron juntas. No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes, sólo que You se sentía nerviosa de tenerla cerca ahora pues suponía que querría saber qué sucedía ahora con ella.

—¿Y bien, me dirás qué pasa con Riko y Chika? —fue directa al grano, sabiendo que no podía mentirle decidió decirle la verdad.

—Pues… nada, Riko está con Chika y yo solo soy amiga de ambas —dijo en tono derrotado—. He aceptado el hecho de que me gusta Chika, mucho, sin embargo si ella ya es feliz con Riko, no tiene caso que le diga nada. Eso sólo crearía tensiones innecesarias y no quiero eso —Mari la vio y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Entonces simplemente te estás dando por vencida —no lo dijo como una pregunta—. ¿Crees que eso es justo para ti?

—No importa si es justo o no, Riko es una buena chica y se que quiere a Chika, no podría estar con nadie mejor. Yo solo soy su amiga y se que no me verá de otra forma aunque me duela —echó los hombros abajo—. Quiero sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón, sólo verla como la amiga que siempre ha sido.

—¡Oh honey! Tal vez te convenga conocer otras chicas —hizo la sugerencia Mari—. No creo que se te dificulte conocer a algunas dado que tienes tu encanto para atraer chicas —le guiño un ojo y You se sonrojó.

—¡Qué! ¡No creo que sea así! —se puso nerviosa, sabía que podía hablar con otras chicas con facilidad, pero jamás lo había intentado con la intención de ligar, eso era algo nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es más, yo me anoto en la fila —le dijo rodeando con sus manos su cintura y poniendo su cara sobre su hombro—. Eres como la hermana menor de Kanan y bien podrías ser mi novia si tú quisieras —You se congeló al oír esto.

—¡Mari! No juegues conmigo —la reprendió y la chica se rió ligeramente.

—No estoy jugando —le habló en tono serio preocupando a You.

—¿Algo malo pasó entre Kanan y tú? —quiso saber, se le hacía extraño que ellas dos tuvieran problemas después de haberse reconciliado hace poco.

—Si tengo que decirlo, es que Kanan es una tonta —arrugó las cejas—. De hecho tú y yo iremos a un club de chicas para conseguir una y dejar atrás a las idiotas que nos hacen sufrir —dijo con resolución y You sólo tragó saliva temiendo lo peor.

De esa manera ese fin de semana You se vería arrastrada por Mari para ir a un bar en la ciudad. Riko pensó que no era tan mala idea cuando se lo comentó al día siguiente. Las dos estaban en las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea de la escuela nuevamente, encontraban ese lugar un poco más privado para poder hablar de esos temas sin que tuvieran a Chika alrededor.

—Podría funcionar —lo analizó la chica—, tendrías la oportunidad de probar si realmente te gustan las chicas o sólo es algo pasajero o simplemente te pasa con Chika por su vieja amistad.

You hizo por jalarse los cabellos grises por la impotencia que sentía, debía confesar que tenía un poco de miedo. Estaba nerviosa, la idea de ir a un bar no le gustaba nada, además del hecho de que era menor de edad y si las pillaban acabaría castigada.

—Esto es una locura —la tomó de los hombros apesadumbrada—. ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡No sé cómo ligar con una chica! —la sacudió levemente para después levantarse y caminar de un lado al otro de las escaleras.

—Solo debes ser tú misma —trató de calmarla Riko—. Tienes encantó natural, no tendrás muchos problemas —You se desesperó y se acercó de nuevo a ella acorralandola contra la pared.

Riko se puso nerviosa de su proximidad, You tenía una mano contra la pared haciendo un kabedon de esos de los que Riko era particularmente fan y la chica se ruborizó salvajemente.

—Ni siquiera he besado a nadie antes —dijo estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. No sé cómo es eso, tú al menos has besado a Chika —Riko abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras rencorosas de You.

Quiso replicarle que eso en realidad no había pasado aún, sin embargo You no se lo permitió pues sin pensarlo y tomando desprevenida a la otra puso su mano en su mentón y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Riko al principio no supo qué hacer, estaba pasmada. Los labios de You estaban sobre los suyos en un simple toque que pronto se volvió más que eso. You entreabrió la boca pegándose más y moviendo sus labios, Riko por impulso correspondió el beso brevemente cerrando los ojos permitiendo que el mar de sensaciones se derramara en su estómago, el cual se sentía como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando en su interior.

No se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas. Yoshiko y Hanamaru estaban subiendo las escaleras para ir a la azotea cuando las vieron besarse. Hanamaru tomó a Yoshiko tapando su boca antes de que gritara o dijera cualquier cosa que delatara su presencia y las descubriera frente a las chicas. Las dos estaban igual de sorprendidas. Se escondieron en una esquina y Hanamaru le pidió silencio a Yoshiko llevándose a la chica de allí.

Por un instante que pareció eterno estuvieron besándose. You sólo pensaba en lo suaves y dulces que eran los labios de Riko y si de ese mismo modo eran los de Chika. Siempre imaginó que Chika sabría a mandarinas, de alguna forma sentía que estaba dando un beso indirecto a la chica que le gustaba y eso la estaba motivando a seguir adelante sin detenerse.

Riko por su lado había perdido su lado racional con lo sorpresivo del gesto. Siendo fan del kabedon, su mente yuri se había hecho cargo de sus actos y estaba correspondiendo el beso. El sentir esos cálidos labios presionando suavemente los suyos en esos movimientos lentos la hicieron olvidar por completo donde estaban. Se estremeció cuando el roce de unos dientes tocó su labio inferior seguido del húmedo tacto de la lengua de You. La mano de la chica se había desplazado de su barbilla hacia su mejilla y luego a su nuca empujándola más contra ella. Fue en ese momento que fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y con quien estaba pasando.

Abrió los ojos y empujó a You lejos de ella llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrirse. Estaba ardiendo en vergüenza.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Riko le dijo detrás de su mano—. Ese… ese… ese fue mi primer beso _baka_ You… —sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente húmedos con ganas de llorar.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró la chica—. Pero yo… tú… creí que… pero si Chika y tú… ¡¿Qué?! —no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues Riko le dio una cachetada.

Se sobo la mejilla golpeada pero no le reclamó a Riko, después de todo era su culpa. Había sido ella quien había iniciado el beso aunque Riko no se quitó enseguida, eso estaba claro.

—¡Eres una _baka_! —le gritó—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre b… be… be... besarme? —terminó diciendo casi en un susurro bajando los ojos aún con la vergüenza a flor de piel.

— _Gomen, gomen_ —se disculpó You inclinándose—. Yo… no sé qué estaba haciendo —se incorporó para ver a Riko dándole la espalda—. Es que… estoy muy nerviosa —se dejó caer en un escalón.

—Eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste —Riko se sentó junto a ella sin mirarla aún—. De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ni se te ocurra, mucho menos a Chika-chan —hasta ese momento Riko volteó a mirarla fijamente.

— _Eto_ … sí, no diré nada —dijo haciendo su típica pose con la palma en la cabeza.

Se quedaron calladas en un incómodo silencio.

—Creo que debemos regresar al salón —Riko se levantó.

—Espera —la detuvo You agarrandola de la mano retirandola de inmediato apenada—, yo… yo quería saber si podría decir que me quedaré en tu casa este fin de semana para poder salir con Mari-san… —sabía que pedirle aquello ya era demasiado después de lo que acaba de hacer, de hecho comprendería si Riko se negaba a seguirle hablando y por eso You tembló ligeramente.

La joven exhaló fuertemente y You temió lo peor.

—Esta bien pero ni una palabra a Chika-chan, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo molesta.

—¡Yousoro! —le contestó You de forma enérgica.

— o —


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola again! Aquí va uno nuevo. Tengo la hoja en blanco de la de Historia de todos nosotros, no porque no tenga ideas, la verdad me ha dado un poco de flojerita sobre todo porque mi novia me obliga a escribir Wildo… el cual ahí va. Llevo apenas 1500 palabras de puro preámbulo y aun no puedo entrar al smut que solo tengo en mi mente y no he podido descargar. En fin, me iré a terminarlo._

 _TsubaHonoLife_ _, de hecho se están tardando, por allí debe haber algún otro fic con esa temática, al menos he visto arte al respecto._

 _anon chido_ _, jajajaja chileno ¿verdad? Ese acento me resulta gracioso, me gusta. ¿Qué si debería tener mas reviews? Bueno eso lo deciden ustedes, yo feliz de recibirlos si me los dan. Esto no será un triángulo amoroso, más bien es como un cuarteto o quinteto. Un poco enredado. A Chika le gusta Riko y a Riko le gusta Chika, así sería sencillo, pero como me gusta la salsa pues… a Chika también le gusta You sólo que aún no lo sabe del todo, no hasta que la vea con Mari. Mari ama a Kanan pero bueno, cosas de la vida, acabará con You para darle celos. Se enreda la trama. Al final perdurará mi ship… XD_

 _Naofu_ _, como dicen en el puerto… mesa que mas aplauda le mando a la niña… sabias palabras que llenan de profundidad la vida… mientras haya quien lea y le guste pues aquí seguiremos. Medio digo que fue lo que paso con Mari y Kanan, más adelante explicaré más a detalle. Espero que te guste el capítulo._

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire_ _, el yuri es amor, el yuri es vida y jamás estará de más cualquier tipo de pareja dispareja siempre que sea yuri, Riko lo avala._

 _Tenshi Everdeen_ _, que es que tú me haces llorar con tus reviews. Lo digo en serio. Son tan buenos y precisos que me ayudan enormemente a continuar, sobre todo en Wildo. Los amo, no sabes cuanto. Dioses, te pongo una vela de las de Lexa para que sigas escribiendo comentarios tan bonitos, bueno no una, me robo todas las de Lexa total ya se murió. Como dijera la Kurosawa menor, ¡Ganbaruby!_

 _Yu, pues You tiene que triunfar definitivo._

 _Enzo, gracias, se hace el esfuerzo._

— o —

—¿Podrías estar tranquila? —una irritada Riko le dijo a una muy nerviosa You que se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, estaban en casa de Riko-chan.

—No puedo —contestó la chica yendo hasta la cama de esta echándose encima, Riko estaba sentada en la banca frente a su piano—. Estarías igual que yo si tuvieras que ir a un sitio como ese. ¿Por qué tarda tanto Mari-san? —volvió a ver su reloj por enésima vez.

—Si sigues así voy a tener que sacarte de aquí —le dio el ultimátum ya que comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. No sé ni porque te estoy ayudando, después de lo que hiciste ni siquiera debería de hablarte —You se incorporó haciendo un puchero y Riko evitó mirarla sonrojandose ligeramente.

—¡Oh vamos Riko-chan! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento —bajó la mirada apenada, aún se sentía mal por cómo había actuado—. ¿En serio era tu primer beso? —se puso curiosa, no había podido preguntarle sobre eso antes y la duda persistía en ella.

You tenía la idea de que Riko ya se había declarado a Chika y por consiguiente se habían besado. Así que el saber que era el primer beso de Riko la desubico.

— _Baka_ —la chica se ruborizó ofendida—, si lo fue —no mantuvo su postura mucho tiempo pues al final bajó los hombros y fue a sentarse junto a You en su cama.

You la miro esperando que continuara pero Riko parecía debatirse entre hablar o no. Por lo que optó en ayudarla.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Chika-chan? —agarró su mano—. Puedes decírmelo, sabes que te apoyo en eso —Riko tembló un poco con el gesto.

—No lo sé —exhaló frustrada—. Es incierto —se echó sobre la cama mirando al techo—. Yo… yo le dije que la quería y ella sólo me sonrió y me abrazó —movió las manos en el aire y al final de las llevó a la cara tapándosela con desesperación—. ¿Cómo interpretas eso?

—Bueno, si fuera Kanan seguramente eso sería que corresponde tus sentimientos —observó You—, pero siendo Chika-chan, seguramente no le quedó claro a qué te referías —se rascó la cabeza, la verdad es que Chika podía llegar a ser algo densa con esas cosas.

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo a través de sus manos—. Quizás tenga que hablar con ella.

—Será mejor que te apresures —You se levantó de la cama y Riko la miró—, si aún no tienes nada seguro con ella y ella no te corresponde como creí, entonces aún tengo una oportunidad —la chica se mordió un labio, temía que You tomara esa posición cuando se lo dijera y así había sucedido.

—You-chan… —se sentó sin dejar de verla.

—Tienes que aclarar las cosas con Chika, si realmente se hacen novias, yo no me meteré, pero si no es así entonces le diré mis sentimientos hacia ella —Riko exhaló, You tenía un punto—. Hagamos esto justo.

Se quedaron en silencio. En verdad eso era justo, si lo que Chika parecía sentir por ella no era más que amistad y no había entendido la profundidad de sus sentimientos entonces debía mostrarselo, sólo que la tonta de You había tomado su primer beso que tanto deseaba hubiera compartido con Chika y no con ella. Pero ya estaba hecho. Si aún así, Chika no correspondía de la misma manera entonces se retiraría y dejaría que You hiciera su intento, del modo en que You le estaba permitiendo ahora a ella.

—¡Riko-chan! —oyeron las dos la voz de Chika que llamaba desde el balcón de su casa—. ¡Riko-chan! —volvió a llamarla y ambas se asomaron por la puerta del balcón—. ¿You-chan? ¿Que haces en el cuarto de Riko-chan tan tarde? —ninguna de las dos supo qué responder.

— _Eto…_ pues… —titubeó You.

—Ella está esperando que vengan a buscarla —Riko fue quien respondió por You.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que dijo Chika, ella ya había notado cierto cambio en el comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Últimamente había visto que tanto ella como Riko se habían acercado un poco más, incluso que en ocasiones pasaba tiempo con Mari, pero no sabía hasta qué punto se había hecho cercana de ellas. Se dio cuenta de cuánto había descuidado su relación con You pues ella ya no era la primera con la que iba cuando algo le sucedía.

—Si, yo solo estoy de paso —You le completó—. Riko-chan me ha hecho el favor de permitirme esperar en su casa.

—¡Pudiste haberme dicho a mí! —Chika le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Podrías esperar en mi casa como lo has hecho antes.

— _Gomen_ Chika-chan —se disculpó You—. No quería molestarte con eso.

—En ese caso porque no vienen las dos a mi casa, podemos hacer algo en lo que esperan —sugirió Chika y tanto Riko como You se miraron para ver si eso era posible.

— _Eto_ … —dudaron.

Fue allí que escucharon el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose por la calle. Las tres vieron al vehículo llegar hasta la casa de Riko y pitar con la bocina. El conductor se quitó el casco y vieron a Mari sacudir su cabello saludando efusivamente en su direccion.

—¡Shiny! —Mari le lanzó un beso a You que se ruborizó—. Estoy aquí por tí, vamos a divertirnos.

—Será mejor que me vaya —You dejo el balcón a toda prisa tomando una parte de sus cosas, su uniforme y su mochila se quedarían en casa de Riko.

Las dos bajaron para que Riko la dejara salir y cuando estuvieron en la planta baja vieron que Chika también había bajado y se aproximaba a Mari.

—¡Honey! —Mari le ofreció un casco y You lo tomó enseguida. Chika ya estaba junto a ellas a un lado de Riko—. ¡Hoy hasta amanecer! —la chica se subió en la parte trasera ajustándose el casco.

You le deseo buena suerte a Riko y Mari se arrancó sin esperar más. Lo súbito del movimiento hizo que You se aferrara a su cintura y Mari se rió con grandes carcajadas. Chika y Riko las vieron irse.

— o —

El viaje en la motocicleta no tomo tanto tiempo aunque ya era algo tarde cuando llegaron hasta el bar. You estaba súper nerviosa, no por nada, estaba infringiendo la ley Albir a un lugar para mayores de edad, incluso Mari que aunque fuera mayor que ella aún no tenía legalmente la edad para estar allí tampoco.

—Tranquila mi pequeña You~ —Mari la agarró del brazo y le entregó una identificación falsa—. Con esto podremos pasar sin problemas. De todos modos en los lugares como este no son tan estrictos, todo es un tanto clandestino~ —dijo esto último como un juego y no sirvió para calmar el ánimo de You.

—Cr… creo que esto es un error, ¿y si mejor volvemos? —Mari no la soltó y pellizcó sus mejillas.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —las apretó con violencia y You casi llora del dolor—. Iremos allí y conoceremos chicas y besaremos chicas y luego dejaremos atrás a las tontas que nos hacen sufrir.

—Pero yo no quiero —lloró You.

—Claro que quieres —al fin la soltó la rubia—. Mira, sé que estás nerviosa y que esto puede ser un poco precipitado, pero es necesario. ¿De qué forma vas a conocer de la vida? Mejor que sea yo quien te ayude a que lo haga otra.

You se vio arrastrada por Mari al interior del local y ya no pudo hacer nada.

Entraron y en realidad el sitio no era tan atemorizante como pensó You en un principio. Había algunas chicas, de varios estilos y edades que le llamaron la atención, sin embargo ninguna se parecía a Chika. Aunque tal vez ese era el punto, conocer a alguna que no se pareciera a ella. Caminaron hasta una mesa donde tomaron asiento y después de que Mari ordenara un par de cervezas se quedaron contemplando el lugar.

—¿Me dirás que paso con Kanan o tendré que sacartelo por la fuerza? —You se puso seria pero Mari no le hizo caso.

—No lo sé —se llevó un dedo a la boca pensando—, tal vez te lo diga si aceptas bailar conmigo —no espero la respuesta y jalandola de la mano fueron a la pista donde sonaba una pegadiza canción electrónica.

Al principio le costó un poco agarrar el paso, más que nada porque aun seguía molesta con Mari por no querer hablar con ella. Sin embargo poco a poco se fue soltando. La música y el ambiente del lugar la envolvieron dejándose llevar, además de que la rubia siempre hacía alguna gracia para hacerla reír. Cuando volvieron a su mesa se encontraron las dos cervezas que habían ordenado. En su vida había tomado algo con alcohol así que You no estaba segura si debía o no beberla.

— _¡Go on! ¡Cheers!_ —Mari tomó la suya y la chocó con la de You dándole un largo trago que la sorprendió—. _¡C´mon darling!_

Con cautela la acercó a su nariz y después de oler el aroma que desprendía la pego a su boca para beberla. El sabor amargo la hizo toser y Mari se rió de su reacción.

— _¡Honey!_ Debes aprender a tomar cerveza, es la bebida oficial de las lesbianas —oír eso provocó que el acceso de tos aumentará y casi escupiera el líquido ámbar.

—¡Mari-san! ¡No digas eso! —la reprendió You completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—Jajajaja vamos You-chan, ¿te da miedo pronunciar esa palabra? —la chica comenzó a molestarla—. No tiene nada de malo.

—Lo sé, pero aún no estoy del todo acostumbrada, podemos simplemente no llamarlo así por el momento —le pidió y Mari se encogió de hombros aceptando su petición—. Además decir que la cerveza es la bebida de las lesbianas es demasiado cliché.

—Tal vez, pero estamos aquí para que puedas aprender más sobre eso —You se rasco la cabeza con desasosiego.

Varias canciones bailadas y algunas cervezas después, You empezó a sentir los estragos del alcohol en sus venas. Un ligero mareo la inundó y la euforia dominaba sus acciones. Mari la reto a hablarle a un par de chicas que estaban en la mesa contigua y al final terminaron juntándose con ellas y el resto de sus amigas platicando animadamente y en una competencia para ver quien era mejor en las vencidas. Sin darse cuenta la madrugada habia llegado y no solo eso, pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando salieron del local.

Mari se balanceaba de un lado a otro de la acera y You trataba de mantenerla de pie para evitar que se cayera, ambas iban algo ebrias. Entre risas y chistes tomaron los cascos y se los pusieron. Tuvieron una discusión acerca de quién debía manejar la motocicleta para regresar a la casa de Riko.

—¡Es mi motocicleta y yo debo manejar! —Mari trató de arrebatarle las llaves que la otra chica le había quitado previamente.

—No estás en condiciones, yo manejare —You se montó en la motocicleta mientras forcejeaba con Mari.

—Tendrás tu castigo por quitarme mi lugar —la joven se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo washi washi y por los efectos del alcohol no pudo quitarla mientras estrujaba sus pechos.

—¡Mariiiiiiii! —gritó y ella prácticamente se cayó al suelo de la risa—. ¡Deja de reirte!

Al final como pudo la acomodo detrás de ella y encendió la moto yéndose a paso lento pues apenas podía manejar por culpa de su briaguez. Se fueron haciendo zig zag por las calles, por suerte para ellas a esa hora no habia trafico y en general no había nadie por las calles. Mari se puso a cantar en voz alta animandola a ella a seguirla y las dos iban a las grandes voces. Ocasionalmente un perro les ladraba por el camino y You aceleraba de golpe para dejarlo atrás. Como pudieron llegaron hasta la playa que estaba cerca de la casa de Chika, para ese entonces el horizonte comenzaba a clarear.

—¡You-chan! ¡Llévame a ver el amanecer! —le pidió y se detuvieron al pie del muelle.

Caminaron a trompicones por el lugar hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y se sentaron para contemplar la salida del sol. Mari se recargo en su hombro y You puso su mejilla contra su cabeza. Se había divertido bastante esa noche, no pensó que pudiera sobrevivir, sin embargo teniendo a Mari al lado las cosas no parecían tan terribles. Le gustaba la forma en que la chica hacía que las cosas parecieran tan fáciles. Se sentía cómoda con ella, podía ser ella misma sin miedo a lo que pudiera pensar. Sostuvo su mano con la suya y Mari entrelazo sus dedos.

—Kanan-chan tiene a alguien más —fue lo que dijo y al principio no entendió a qué venía eso, pero al poco recordó la pregunta que le había hecho al inicio de la velada.

—Imposible, ustedes dos se quieren. Kanan ha hecho mucho por ti y tú por ella —You no podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

—A veces el que dos personas se quieran o se amen no va a hacer que puedan estar juntas —Mari dejó escapar una lágrima—. Fui demasiado ingenua de creer que después de casi dos años de haberme ido ella me estaría esperando sin más —You la abrazo.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Con quién? —hizo un recuento de su tiempo con Kanan tratando de encontrar como es que la chica podría haber entablado una relación con alguien más pero no encontró muchas opciones.

—Miyu-chan, es una compañera de nuestra clase —You la recordó, en efecto era una compañera de Kanan y Dia.

De hecho recordaba la cantidad de veces que la chica había ido a visitar a Kanan para mantenerla al día con las tareas escolares. Regularmente podía verla visitandola, aunque jamás pensó que se debía a otra razón. Mari enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y sintió algunas lágrimas ser derramadas allí, la apretó con fuerza contra ella dejándola que se desahogará. Estuvieron así hasta que solo quedaron sollozos silenciosos provenir del cuerpo de Mari.

—Riko-chan me ha dicho que lo suyo con Chika-chan no es nada definitivo —habló You y Mari la abrazó de regreso envolviendo sus cintura—. Al parecer Chika es muy densa. Le dije que debía hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, si Chika-chan no la correspondía realmente, yo le diría sobre mis sentimientos por ella.

—¿Chika-chan podría rechazar a Riko-chan? —la chica se alzó un poco pero aun manteniéndose recargada sobre su hombro.

—No… Chika quiere a Riko… pero aún guardo la esperanza… ¿soy muy tonta por creer eso? —le preguntó y la otra solo suspiro.

—Si es así, las dos lo somos —Mari beso su mejilla—. Sería mejor si solo las dejamos atrás y tu y yo nos hacemos novias, hacemos una buena pareja. ¿No lo crees?

—¡Mari-chan! —Ahora fue su turno para suspirar—. Eso no funcionaria si las dos queremos a personas diferentes, además yo quiero saber si aún puedo… ya sabes… —Mari volvió a dejar otro beso en su mejilla.

—Lo sé y eso haría más honesta nuestra relación, solo probar… dejaré que lo pienses —tomó su barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí—. Solo te daré un incentivo para ello.

Venció el pequeño espacio y unió sus labios a los de You en un pequeño beso, apenas un roce.

— o —


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Perdón por lo corto de este capítulo, pero es que me entretuve escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de Wildo y entre en depresión por el final de temporada de Sanshain! Eso y otras cosas que me traen de bajón._

 _Quisiera tener más imaginación y poder escribir con mayor velocidad para poder descargar de mi mente todas las ideas que se me ocurren. Justo ahora traigo una extraña versión remix del cuento de Hércules con Caperucita Roja, Sanshain! y un Rex, un cuento que leí hace como diez años o más._

 _¡Oh! Además hoy parece que el Fanfiction me tiene tirria porque no me deja ver los comentarios. Si sigues así me voy a cambiar a Ao3 puto… :(_

— o —

Chika y Riko vieron irse a toda prisa a Mari y a You montadas en la motocicleta de la primera. Chika no entendía cómo es que ellas dos habían terminado juntas en una salida un fin de semana por la noche. Se estaba perdiendo de algo y no sabía que era. Se puso en posición con sus manos a la cintura y espero una explicación de Riko-chan que parecía mirar a todos lados menos a ella.

—¿Riko-chan, tú sabes dónde es que You va con Mari-san? —la cuestionó pero la chica se hizo la que no la escuchó

—¡Chika-chan! Podemos hablar —le dijo en cambio y Chika la miró sin entender.

—¿ _Nani?_ —Riko estaba sonrojada con la vista a un lado—. Esta bien —le dijo Chika que se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa? —sugirió y Chika asintió empezando a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

Riko fue con ella a la par. No dijeron mucho, la pobre chica se sentía sumamente nerviosa. Hubo un momento mientras caminaban en el que sus manos se rozaron levemente y Riko tembló por la proximidad de su piel cálida. Chika solo sonrió y sujeto su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los dedos finos de Riko que se sonrojo aún más con el gesto despreocupado de la chica.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Chika tenía ese efecto en ella, sonrió para sí misma apretando ligeramente su mano. Caminaron hasta la playa y se sentaron sobre la arena contemplando el océano sin haber dejado de sostener sus manos. El cálido sentimiento en su interior por la presencia de la chica a sus lado era muy grande. Lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte y no se detendría tan fácil para tener a la persona que quería. Con esa determinación en mente comenzó a hablar.

—Chika-chan —llamó la atención de la otra niña que dejó de mirar el horizonte para voltear a verla a ella con una sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro, Riko se ruborizó—, yo… yo… Chika-chan necesito saber…

— _¿Nani? —_ parpadeó tratando de entender a la chica—. ¿Qué sucede Riko-chan?

— _Daisuki_ Chika-chan —le dijo una vez más como en aquella mañana y sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

—¡Ah! —la declaración tomó por sorpresa a la niña pero se recuperó rápidamente, ladeó su cabeza con ternura—. _Daisuki dayo_ Riko-chan.

Como esperaba la niña había respondido afirmativamente. Solo quedaba averiguar si ese sentimiento era del mismo tipo y no sólo un fuerte lazo de amistad. Con lentitud fue acercando su rostro al de Chika que no entendió lo que Riko estaba haciendo y se echó para atrás.

—¡Ri… Riko-chan! —dijo sorprendida rompiendo la cercanía de la otra que se alejó avergonzada.

—Lo… lo siento —bajó la vista apenada en exceso.

Las dos se quedaron calladas. Chika trato de comprender lo que había estado a punto de pasar y gritó exaltada al darse cuenta de las cosas.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Riko-chan! ¿Tú…? —todo hizo click—. ¿Yo te gusto de esa manera? No… no lo sabía… Riko-chan… no sé qué decir.

— _Gomen_ Chika-chan —se encogió en su lugar jugando con la arena bajo sus pies.

—Es… es extraño… no es que seas extraña… es que no me esperaba algo como eso —se atropelló con las palabras sin poder explicarle correctamente—. No es que no me guste… me gustes tú… tú me gustas… sólo es extraño… no sé qué decir… jeje.

—Chika-chan —Riko levantó la vista para verla en su incómodo monólogo—, podemos intentar… ser novias o… algo así —ambas estaban nerviosas.

—Eso… me gustaría… pero nunca antes he sentido algo como esto y menos con una chica —chocó sus índices haciendo un mohín.

—Lo llevaremos con calma —le ofreció Riko y Chika asintió.

— _Hai_ , eso estaría bien —agarro su mano sonriendo ampliamente—. Tengo que contarle esto a You-chan —dijo entusiasmada y la alegría en el rostro de Riko se nubló parcialmente.

—You-chan… —susurró el nombre—. Creo que debemos decírselo con cuidado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida—. Ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanas, ¿pasó algo?

—No me corresponde a mi decirlo —dijo de forma escueta y Chika no se quedó satisfecha.

—Algo pasa con Mari-san, ¿no es así? —se exaltó y Riko quiso negarlo.

—No va por allí —solo que Chika no la escuchó.

—Mari-san está pervirtiendo a You-chan, tendré que hablar seriamente con Kanan sobre eso —se mostró molesta—. También con You-chan. Ya se me hacía raro ese repentino interés.

—Chika-chan creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas —se rascó la mejilla.

—Bueno, ya lo arreglara después —se levantó de la arena jalando a Riko—. Es tarde y debemos regresar —se sacudió los restos que quedaron pegados a sus piernas y se echó a andar de regreso a casa.

— o —


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Perdón por atrasarme en este fic, pero es que he tenido problemas con mi cuenta de Fanfiction y la muy hija de la tostada no me permitía hacer uso de algunas funciones. Eso y que además en mi trabajo les dió por enfermarse y me he quedado prácticamente sola con la responsabilidad de sacar todos los análisis del laboratorio y las especiales que llegan estando solita, yo y mi alma. Ya voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente que voy atrasada y aún no he podido ni comenzar el nuevo capítulo de Wildo._

 _Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review, son unos soles._

 _Tenshin, entiendo lo que dices, de hecho el daisuki lo escribí así para no olvidarme que iba a poner y luego buscar la forma correcta, sólo que se me olvidó hasta que mi novia me recordó y lo corregí después. En cuanto a lo de poner unas palabras romanjisadas del japonés, pues no sé, ya es capricho mío, que entiendo que no es lo correcto, pero es mi capricho. Es como cuando pone uno metalbender en lugar de maestro metal, no es lo mismo, me gusta más como se oye (o lee) en el idioma original._

— o —

Abandonaron la playa cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a calentarlas. Aún debían ir a casa de Riko-chan para recoger las cosas de You y después tomar algo de descanso luego de la agitada noche de juerga. You ya tenía los primeros indicios de una resaca cuando se plantaron delante de la casa de Riko. La chica las recibió aún en pijama y con un bostezo retenido con su mano. No hablaron mucho o más bien no pudieron hablar nada, Riko se dio cuenta del olor a alcohol y cigarro de You y evitó comentar nada aunque eso no impidió que frunciera el ceño en molestia.

Mari la llevó a la parada del bus y se despidieron al fin. Pasó el resto del fin de semana tirada en la cama tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido y queriendo olvidar a cierta niña de cabello naranja, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en esta última parte pues Chika le estuvo enviando mensajes a su celular que simplemente ignoró sin ganas de querer hablar con ella. Esto después de leer el mensaje que decía, "¿Puedes creer que Riko-chan y yo somos novias? Estoy emocionada por eso :D"

Así que sólo apagó su celular y se enterró bajo las sábanas llorando sobre su almohada. Tenía mucho que pensar, sólo que al final no logró tomar una decisión sobre qué debería hacer. Tomar la opción de Mari se le hacía demasiado cruel y aunque pudiera sentirse derrumbado por dontre no podía hacerle eso a Kanan. También pensó en Riko y dado que ella había obtenido el corazón de Chika, respetaría su acuerdo. Solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo a cabo, sería demasiado difícil verlas siendo felices la una con la otra y ella únicamente viéndolas. La única conclusión que saco de todo fue que la vida apestaba demasiado en ocasiones.

El lunes llegó, no tenía mucho ánimo para ver a las demás pero tampoco podía ignorarlas así que se golpeó las mejillas para darse valor y puso una sonrisa en su rostro para levantar la moral que traía por los suelos. No tardó en tener el primer reto, Chika la abordó en cuanto entró al salón de clases.

—¡You-chan! —la llamó en cuanto la vió—. ¡Eres mala You-chan, no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas mensajes! —le recriminó y la chica solo sonrió con pena.

— _Gomen,_ Chika-chan —se frotó la nuca—. Es que mi celular se murió y olvide ponerlo a cargar —fue la pobre excusa que dió además de una sonrisa que Riko no se tragó.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? —intervino Riko que estaba detrás de Chika.

—Es que después de regresar a casa de la salida con Mari me dormí hasta que ya no supe nada —sacó la lengua tratando de parecer chistosa y que dejaran de reñirla.

—Mari, ¿eh? —Chika se acercó a ella mirándola fijo—. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

—¿A qué te refieres? —You se hizo la desentendida pero intuía por donde iba la pregunta.

—Vamos Chika-chan, que no es nada de eso —la otra chica salió en su defensa.

—Jeje —You siguió sonriendo mostrando su dentadura y trato de desviar el tema—, más bien, ¿qué hay con ustedes? ¿Novias? Vaya fue bastante inesperado —fingió completamente para despistar a Chika que de inmediato dejó por la paz el asunto con Mari.

—¿Lo leíste? —dijo contenta casi dando un salto.

—Hoy en la mañana —asintió—. Muy bien por ustedes —alzó los pulgares dándole una gran sonrisa y Chika la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Gracias You-chan! —la estrujó—. Tenía un poco de temor de que tal vez… no lo aceptarás —se separó un poco.

—Lo que te haga feliz Chika-chan —dijo tocándole la cabeza para demostrarle que no había problema.

Riko había visto toda la escena y aunque pareciera que You estaba manejandolo muy bien, sabía que en el fondo no era así. Las hinchazón bajo sus párpados la delataban y aunque sonriera mucho sus ojos azules no brillaban para nada. Le preocupaba.

La entrada de la profesora las separó y cada una fue a tomar su lugar para iniciar la clase. You procuró evitar la mirada de Chika o de Riko y se concentró en su libro, sólo que en realidad no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Espero a que los minutos pasaron y pronto las horas se fueran rápidamente. Quería irse a casa ya.

La pausa del almuerzo fue otra lenta tortura, Chika hablaba animadamente con Riko sobre el próximo evento del Love Live y la canción que debían escribir, al parecer aún no había progreso en esa parte. Acordaron hablar de ello en la reunión del club después de clases para ver cómo buscarían solucionar ese problema. You apenas participó de su plática.

Llegó el final de las clases y las tres se dirigieron al salón del club. Las niñas de primer año ya estaban allí esperandolas. Yohane miró extraño a Riko y a You y Hanamura le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de hacer eso antes de que alguna lo notara, aunque Ruby las miró sospechosas por ese intercambio que habían tenido sus dos compañeras de año. Yohane se cruzó de brazos enfadada y no dijo nada sobre lo que habían visto la semana pasada. Al poco rato Mari y Día aparecieron también, sólo faltaba Kanan por llegar.

Día saludo a todas y fue hasta el pizarrón para escribir algunas cosas, Mari por el contrario fue a sentarse al lado de You y empezó a molestarla en los dibujos que había comenzado a hacer mientras esperaban. Chika las vio con algo de molestia por lo que Riko le hizo la plática.

—¿Kanan vendrá al club hoy? —preguntó Chika a las de tercero al ver que su amiga se estaba tardando. Mari no respondió, la que lo hizo fue Día.

—Ella tenía que ver un asunto personal pero no debe tardar en venir —no pasó desapercibido para You el que Mari desviar la mirada con enojo.

—¡Ah! Ya veo —la líder del grupo se giró para ver a You que ahora había puesto su brazo en los hombros de Mari para darle ánimos—. ¡You-chan! —la llamó y el par de ojos azules se posaron en ella—. ¿Tienes algún nuevo diseño?

No espero una respuesta cuando ya se puso a un lado de You para mirar sus dibujos y la chica tuvo que alejar su atención de Mari para ponerla en Chika. Riko exhaló con fuerza ante los actos de su ahora novia, al parecer no iba a dejar el tema de Mari y You aún.

Escucharon voces venir del pasillo y todas voltearon a mirar a las recién llegadas. Kanan venía platicando con una chica, nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Miyu-san. Una bonita jovencita de tercer año, compañera de Kanan, Mari y Día. De cabellera castaña oscura que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules y con una linda sonrisa que en ese momento estaba dándole a Kanan. Antes de despedirse se acercó al oído de la idol y le susurró algo que la hizo ruborizarse levemente.

Aquel intercambio no fue ignorado por el resto del grupo, ya que todas lo vieron como algo normal. You reflexionó sobre eso, había visto la interacción de Kanan y Miyu varias veces antes, por lo que no lo veía como algo raro hasta ahora. Se llenó con un poco de rabia y sus puños se crisparon al pensar el dolor que eso producía en su amiga. Por lo bajó, Mari apretó su muslo pidiéndole que se calmara al ver como contenía su molestia. Mari se puso una máscara de indiferencia que hizo enojar más a You que se sentía reflejada en ella.

Kanan entró en el salón y dieron inicio a su reunión. Chika propuso hacer un viaje a Tokio nuevamente para poder obtener inspiración para la canción que presentarían en la final del Love Live, todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir y acordaron hacerlo el fin de semana siguiente.

—Muy bien, entonces queda así para que solicitemos los permisos con anticipación —Kanan dijo, You no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con disgusto llamando su atención.

Mari le jaló una mejilla con un pellizco y You se sobo cuando la soltó.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

—Te lo mereces, anda me pagarás con un helado de camino a casa —le dijo levantándose de su asiento jalandola de la mano sin importarle que las demás las vieran.

Kanan arrugó la frente extrañada por esa familiaridad que estaban demostrando esas dos, pero no fue la única, Chika también.

No esperaron mucho y salieron del salón siendo You remolcada por la rubia. Caminaron hasta un parque donde compraron un par de helados y se sentaron a comerlos en una de las bancas del lugar. Descaradamente se habían saltado la práctica del día después de su junta.

—¿Me dirás por qué estás tan molesta qué tienes que desquitarme con Kanan? —Mari la enfrentó sin rodeos—. ¡Omg! Otro poco y quieres pelear con ella, te ví las intenciones.

You dejó de lado su helado y perdiéndose en ningún punto en particular pensó un poco que decir. Estaba molesta, por Kanan, por Mari, por Chika y Riko y por ella también.

—¿Por qué es tan complicado el amor? —habló—. Apesta que la persona que ames no te corresponda y que tengas que verla con alguien más mientras tienes que fingir que nada pasa —Mari imitó su ejemplo y dejó su helado también.

—Al final depende de nosotros mismos si queremos estancarnos allí o seguir adelante —la miró de soslayo—. Prefiero seguir adelante y tú también deberías hacerlo —movió su mano atrapando la de You con la suya.

—Hay una diferencia importante aquí, Kanan-san te ama, Chika-chan a mi no —dijo con pesar—. Deberías de luchar por ella en lugar de solo darte por vencida.

—Uhumm —negó con la cabeza—, Kanan lo dejó muy en claro. Miyu ha estado con ella todo este tiempo, no es justo que ahora que llego yo simplemente la dejé sin importarle sus sentimientos. Ella no es ese tipo de persona.

Se quedaron en silencio. You trato de entender la posición de Kanan con respecto a su relación con Miyu y aunque pudiera comprender que decidiera mantenerse con ella por la historia que ya tenían, no se le hacía justo para ninguna que lo hiciera. Pero, ¿podrías lastimar a la persona que te ama por seguir a otra? Eso era demasiado complicado, al final alguien resultará herido en cualquier decisión que se tomara.

—Mereces ser feliz Mari-san —apretó su mano.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también mereces ser feliz —se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de You y sintió sus lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos pero se contuvo, había dicho que no volvería a llorar de nuevo.

—Chika-chan ha correspondido los sentimientos de Riko-chan —soltó la mano de Mari y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que resbalaba por su mejilla—. No hay mucho que decir.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie —Mari empujó el tema acerca de hacerse novias las dos.

—Gracias pero no creo que sea lo más correcto —le dijo, Mari sonrió con su respuesta.

—Por algo eres como la hermana pequeña de Kanan, las dos tan tercas y obstinadas en querer hacer lo correcto a pesar de sus propios sentimientos —dio la última mordida a su helado—. Lástima que yo no soy así y no aceptaré un no por respuesta de ti.

Tomando con la guardia baja a su compañera de grupo, Mari agarró su barbilla y le planto un beso en la boca sin mucha ceremonia. You se quedó sin reaccionar, petrificada por el descaro de la otra chica.

—No diremos nada, sólo es por el simple propósito de no estar solas hundiéndonos en la depresión del amor no correspondido —guiño un ojo—. Deja de pensarlo mucho y únicamente disfruta de esto —volvió a cerrar el espacio y You dejó caer lo que quedaba de su helado perdiéndose en la sensación de los labios suaves de Mari tratando de olvidar todo lo amargo del día.

— o —


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Ahh! Estoy toda madreada, me dieron duro en el curso que tomé de Krav Maga, así que ustedes disculparan el que no haya actualizado antes. Sobretodo por wildo que apenas llevo como 500 palabras y no he podido escribir más. Ya hoy me pongo a ello, por lo mientras dejo otro pequeño capítulo de este fic._

 _Trataré de mantenerlo lo más que pueda en categoría T, pero creo que no será así por mucho tiempo, no si Mari se quiere comer la cereza del pastel de You y está la deja. La verdad es que Mari es una cabrona hecha y derecha y en serio me está pervirtiendo a mi You. Que por otro lado anda de mal genio y quizás haga cosas por su enojo que realmente no quiere hacer. Pero bueno, así es la adolescencia_

— o —

— _¡Chotto matte Mari-san! —_ con algo de brusquedad You apartó a Mari de encima suyo haciéndola sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede You-chan? ¿Acaso no te gusta? —la miró con expresión divertida mientras que la otra chica se sonrojaba de forma escandalosa.

—No es eso… es sólo que… tu mano… ¡Estabas metiendo tu mano debajo de mi blusa! —termino de decir reclamándole aún roja.

—¡Oh shiny! —dijo con tono de fingida afectación—. Llevamos toda la semana haciendo esto, ¿no crees que podemos ir un poco más allá de sólo simples besos? —jugó con el cuello de su blusa poniéndola nerviosa.

—No... no creo estar lista para algo así —tragó saliva pesadamente imaginándose en una situación aún más embarazosa con Mari sobre su cama.

—¡ _Go on_ You-chan! —la volvió a besar pero esta vez metiendo su lengua en la boca de You que apenas correspondió rozandola con la suya.

La situación era esta, después de clases y de sus prácticas con el grupo Mari la acompañaba a casa y aprovechando que casi nunca había alguien allí cuando ellas llegaban, la rubia la terminaba acorralando en su cuarto en una sesión caliente de besos hasta que la madre de You apareciera. Al menos no habían pasado de eso pero parecía que hoy Mari querría algo más y You no estaba segura de querer avanzar.

—Espera… —habló débilmente mientras la rubia pasaba sus labios por su mentón yendo hasta su cuello.

La sensación no era para nada mala, por el contrario, You apretó sus piernas cuando la lengua de Mari recorrió su yugular y succionaba su piel produciéndole un escalofrío que la recorrió desde su espalda, donde la rubia acariciaba por debajo de su blusa, hasta su nuca donde podía sentir el aliento caliente de la chica. De forma involuntaria emitió un pequeño gemido que incentivó aún más la estimulación de su boca contra su cuello.

—Espera… —volvió a decir separando un poco a Mari—, es… es suficiente por hoy —se sentó en la cama para después levantarse componiendose la ropa—. Vamos a llegar tarde —ante eso su ahora novia hizo un mohín.

—Bueno, solo nos iremos si me haces lo mismo que te acabo de hacer —dijo recostandose sobre la cama señalando su cuello negándose a salir de allí a menos de que cumpliera su exigencia.

—¡Mari! —exclamó con frustración.

Al ver que la rubia no se movía de su posición y realmente ya era tarde decidió hacer lo que le decía. Bufó con desesperación antes de ponerse sobre ella en la cama con una de sus piernas enmedio de las de ella. Mari seguía ofreciendo su cuello y You tragó saliva antes de acercarse con lentitud.

Mari la miró de reojo antes de sentir los labios suaves de You sobre su piel. Las manos de You fueron a su cintura y la lengua de la más joven lamió con extrema lentitud usando un poco de arrastre de dientes antes de chupar su yugular. Con cuidado llevo su mano por debajo de la ropa de la rubia que se estremeció al sentir el tacto de los dedos de la otra y por inercia levantó su rodilla chocando con la entrepierna de You que se separó agitada por el roce y rápidamente trató de quitarse pero las manos de Mari se lo impidieron atrapandola en otro beso mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¡Ma… Mari! —quiso reclamarle pero estaba demasiado acelerado su pulso para decir algo más.

—Esta bien, vámonos ya —la liberó de su agarre a regañadientes aunque solo era fachada, estaba conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la marca en el cuello de You por su travesura y la que ella debía tener en el suyo también.

Salieron de casa de You con esta aún algo sonrojada por su intensa sesión de ese día. Sin mucho contratiempo llegaron a la estación del tren en Numazu y debido a la tardanza fueron las últimas en aparecer. Las dos saludaron a todas y Mari no trato de ocultar su chupetón en el cuello cuando Kanan se le quedó mirando fijamente a esa parte de su cuerpo. Riko y Chika se dieron cuenta del que You llevaba también y estas fruncieron la frente al verlo.

—Cúbrete eso —Riko apartó a You antes de que Chika la abordara y la jaló hasta un rincón lejos del resto de las chicas—. ¿Como se te ocurre llegar así? ¿Acaso quieres que todas se den cuenta de que tienes algo con Mari-san? —You ocultó con su mano su cuello enojada por el regaño de Riko.

—¿Qué tendría de malo eso? No es como que no pueda salir con ella —se defendió y Riko la vio con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Qué hay de Chika-chan? —la mención del nombre de su amiga la hizo molestarse aún más.

—¿Qué hay de qué? Tú más que nadie debería estar contenta con esto, si yo estoy con Mari-san no tendría que andar tras Chika-chan —le echó en cara a lo que Riko le respondió en el mismo tono

—¿Así que todo esto es porque estás enojada por eso? —ambas estaban alzando la voz—. Teníamos un acuerdo y entiendo que esto sea muy doloroso para ti pero no tienes que ir a… a hacer esas cosas con otra persona.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no debería importarte siempre que no busqué a tu "novia" o ¿acaso preferiría que lo hiciera con Chika-chan? —hizo el gesto de comillas con la mano, Riko estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y sin pensarlo le soltó una cachetada a You—. ¡Solo déjame en paz! —le gritó dejándola allí.

Riko vio su mano que aún pulsaba por el golpe que acababa de dar y se arrepintió de haber reaccionado así. Sin embargo You se lo tenía merecido por estar actuando de forma irresponsable, pero aún así se sentía mal.

En el viaje de ida en el tren, You se sentó aparte lejos de Riko y Chika. Mari por el contrario fue a sentarse junto a Kanan enfrente de Día y Ruby. Eso no ayudó a mejorar su humor cuando veía las interacciones de la rubia con las otras niñas de tercero. Mari parecía reír con ellas y se mantenía molestando a Kanan que no le seguía el juego.

You agradeció cuando por fin pudieron bajarse del tren a su llegada a Tokio siendo la primera en salir. Apenas pronunció palabra mientras hicieron el trayecto hasta el ryokan donde se hospedarían, dejaron sus maletas y salieron de nuevo para ir a dar una vuelta por Akihabara.

Al menos así pudo distraerse un poco cuando entro a una tienda de variedades y se entretuvo mirando cosplay y mercancía de colección. En algún momento dado Hanamaru estaba con ella viendo los trajes y hablando de trivialidades. La presencia de la niña de primer año la relajo un poco. Salieron de esa tienda y se dirigieron a otra. You divisó una librería y sin pensarlo mucho entro en ella.

Paso por los estantes hasta llegar a un pasillo que llamó su atención, la sección de los mangas yuri. Su curiosidad pudo más y se quedó allí checando todos los títulos que había. De pronto se giró al sentir que la veían y se topó con Riko-chan que se sonrojo. Ella también estaba allí atraída por su afición a los mangas yuri. You se tensó un poco.

—¿Este es el manga que buscas? —le dijo extendiendo el tomo más reciente de la historia que estaban siguiendo.

—Si… si… —titubeó antes de agarrarlo sólo que You no lo soltó.

—Lamento lo que dije antes —comenzó a hablar de nuevo bajando la mirada—. Estaba molesta pero eso no me da derecho de desquitarme contigo.

—Yo también lo lamento —la interrumpió Riko—, se que estás enfadada por lo mío con Chika-chan y siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

—Uhumm, no es tu culpa que yo sienta cosas por Chika y que ella te prefiera a ti a pesar de ellos… sólo quiero dejar eso atrás —Riko entorno sus cejas en signo de preocupación y moviendo su manos del manga rozó con sus dedos la mano de You.

—Aún así, me siento mal y estoy preocupada por lo que estás haciendo con Mari, ¿crees que esa es la mejor opción? —la joven soltó el manga dejándolo con Riko.

—No lo sé —le contestó de forma sincera—, al menos así no tengo que pensar en Chika-chan.

Una pequeña lágrima traicionera amenazó con salir de uno de sus ojos azules y Riko la apartó de su mejilla cuando empezaba a resbalar por ella. El gesto las tomó desprevenidos a las dos que se pusieron un poco incómodas y en silencio. Para la suerte de ambas, en ese momento Chika apareció sacándolas de su tensión.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! —exclamó más alto de lo debido.

De inmediato Riko se puso nerviosa con el manga entre sus manos temblando como una hoja. You sonrió un poco al verla reaccionar así, aún se preguntaba cómo es que podía ponerse de esa forma frente a la que era su novia.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? —las miró a las dos y You decidió ayudar a Riko con su dilema.

—Riko-chan me mostraba dónde estaba un manga que me gustó y quiero comprar —le quitó la revista—. Gracias por tu ayuda Riko-chan, creo que puedes regresar con Chika-chan y seguir en lo suyo —la empujó levemente hacia la otra chica.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber la joven compositora.

—Si, no se preocupen, miraré un poco más y luego las alcanzó —prácticamente las saco del pasillo quedándose ella allí.

—De acuerdo, sólo no tardes mucho —Chika le dijo—. Ven Riko-chan hay algo que quiero que veas —jaló a su novia para detenerse de improviso un par de pasos más allá girándose de nuevo a su amiga—. You-chan, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde, así que tómalo en cuenta.

You asintió un poco extrañada pero después comprendió que tal vez Chika quisiera sermonearla por cómo se estaba comportando últimamente y no sabía si realmente quería tener esa conversación. Las vio irse y regresó su atención a la estantería tomando otros mangas más y dirigiéndose a la caja a pagar, compro un tomo extra para Riko que ya se lo entregaría después.

— o —


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Ahh! Estoy en modo bloqueo total. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. El Fanfiction me corta la inspiración, mi trabajo me absorbe el tiempo, mi vida personal y las ocupaciones de la casa. Además estoy triste por culpa del mes, ya se acabó Sanshain, aunque empezó Hibike! Ephonium y ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados. El KumiRei es como mi ship de los sueños, una pareja de niñas normales, con vidas normales que se enamoran como cualquier persona y todo es hermoso, el dibujo, la música, los escritores, la historia, los colores, ellas son hermosas, tan gays y a la vez me da miedo que tanta belleza junta solo resulte en un Clexa cualquiera y destruyan mis sueños de un anime hermoso sin fanservice molesto donde tratan tan bien a la pareja yuri. Sino la han visto deberían verla. Ellas dos son tan canon. Kousaka Reina es el mundo de Oumae Kumiko, pero para Reina, ¿Kumiko lo es también? Me moriré de la frustración si no resulta así. Este anime me encanta porque me veo en ellas en muchos aspectos. ¡Rayos!_

 _Eso me ha sumido en la depresión total y estoy de quisquillosa con todo lo que escribo, porque he escrito, sólo que no me gusta, no estoy satisfecha y tal vez nunca lo esté, pero quiero mejorar. Me siento como Kumiko en aquel puente gritándole al mundo lo mucho que quiere mejorar y lo frustrada que está porque aún no puede hacerlo._

 _Al final, les dejo mi basura y si alguien la aprecia se lo agradezco profundamente._

— o —

—¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto? —Dia habló de forma severa a una indiferente Kanan que terminaba de acomodar sus cosas con mal humor.

—No tengo nada por hacer —respondió secamente exasperado a su compañera de año.

—Se comportan como un par de niñas, creí que ya habían superado su problema —se cruzó de brazos y Kanan se giró para verla.

—Lo hicimos —dijo con cierto pesar.

—¿Seguirás con Miyu-san aunque no la ames? —Kanan asintió y regresó a su labor de acomodar su ropa en un cajón—. No quiero decir esto, pero te lo dije.

—Ya lo sé —contestó de mala gana—. No voy a terminar con ella sólo porque Mari-chan regresó ahora, no sería justo hacerle esto.

—Así que sólo seguirás con ella por agradecimiento mientras tu corazón sigue con alguien más, eso sí no es justo —se llevó un dedo a la boca reprobando su proceder.

—Es mejor así —fue lo único que dijo, no quería seguir con ese tema.

—Hummm, ¿dejarás que Mari-chan haga lo que quiera aunque eso sea alejarse de ti y amar a alguien más? —Kanan sólo suspiró ante las palabras de Día.

—Es mejor así —volvió a repetir y Día se dio por vencida por el momento, Kanan podía llegar a ser demasiado terca.

—Entonces no te lamentes después si la pierdes definitivamente, como antes sigues manteniéndola lejos de ti sólo que ahora el pretexto de querer hacerlo porque quieres lo mejor para ella no te servirá, en esta ocasión creo que Mari-chan tiene razón, debes de dejar de huir —fue lo último que dijo antes de dar por terminada la plática.

Justo en ese instante una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta del cuarto irrumpiendo con su peculiar encanto.

—Darling~ —saludo a las dos tirando su maleta sobre una de las esquinas de la habitación—. ¡Adivinen quien vino a dormir!

Tanto Día como Kanan la miraron alzando una ceja.

—Se supone que Ruby se quedaría con nosotras —hizo la observación Día no muy contenta de que su hermana no estuviera allí.

—It's joke!~ —Mari saltó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Le ayude a traer su maleta, Rubi-chi salió con las chicas a dar una vuelta, aún puedes alcanzarla si te apresuras —Dia no espero más y salió a toda prisa del lugar, no iba a dejar sola a su hermana en la traicionera Tokio.

Las dos chicas la vieron irse. Kanan miró incómoda a Mari, no le gustaba tener que quedarse a solas con ella. Cerró de golpe su maleta llamando la atención de la rubia que se acercó sigilosa tomándola por la cintura de manera desprevenida.

—¡Mari! —dijo tratando de alejarla pero parecía inútil, la chica se aferraba con más fuerza.

Pareció retirarse pero en lugar de quitar sus manos de su cuerpo sólo las subió un poco más apretando sus senos de forma descarada.

—¡Oh! Sin duda los de You-chan no tiene nada que pedirle a los tuyos —eso terminó de molestar a Kanan que la separó con rudeza.

—Deja de jugar Mari-chan —gruñó haciendo que la rubia subiera las manos pidiendo paz.

—Podría dejar de hacerlo si tú quisieras… —le guiñó un ojo—. Tú sabes lo que debes hacer —se acercó de nuevo pero ahora de una manera sugerente.

Pasó su dedo por el borde del pecho de Kanan sobre la camiseta llegando hasta el cuello el cual jaló para tenerla a escasos milímetros de ella derramando su aliento encima de sus labios. La tentación era demasiado para la chica, su pulso se aceleró y sin pensar sus manos actuaron colocándose en la cintura de Mari acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Apenas rozó los suaves labios de la rubia antes de hundirse en ellos en un salvaje beso posesivo. Los brazos de Mari rodearon su cuello y pegándose con tanta fuerza como queriendo fusionarse con ella.

La echó atrás cuando la nube de celos posesivos que la inundaron cedieron y su mente se despejó un poco. Su respiración estaba agitada.

—Espero que You-chan sea lo que buscas —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla sola pero Mari la detuvo sosteniendola de una mano.

—Yo espero que Miyu-chan no sea lo que tu buscas —fue ella quien dijo la última palabra de esa forma egoísta que sólo ella podía tener dándole una sonrisa fingida antes de irse.

— o —

You deambuló un rato más por las tiendas perdiendo un poco el tiempo antes de regresar con el resto. Tenía las manos llenas con un par de bolsas donde llevaba algunas de las cosas que le habían gustado y había comprado. Se sentía un tanto apesadumbrada, no quería tener que hablar con Chika pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, aunque prefería que fuera más tarde que ahora.

Dio un par de vueltas más hasta que se topó con Ruby y Día y ellas la llevaron con el resto de las chicas. Notó que ni Mari ni Kanan estaban con ellas. Tal vez la treta de Mari la había servido de algo. Espero que al menos una de las dos tuviera algo de suerte y al verla con ella, Kanan entrará en razón.

Caminaron de regreso al ryokan yendo junto a Hanamaru y Yohane, detrás de Riko y Chika. Las dos chicas de segundo platicaban animadamente aunque en algún momento Riko volteó a mirarla con sus bonitos ojos ámbar, You solo desvió la mirada.

—No es bueno engañar a los amigos —Yohane le habló sacándola de sus pensamientos y no entendió a qué venía ese comentario.

—Tú no hables ~zura —Hanamaru golpeó en la cabeza a su amiga para que se callara.

—¿De qué hablan? —las cuestionó esperando una explicación pero Yohane sólo la miró con mala cara.

—No le hagas caso ~zura. A veces se toma las cosas personales cuando no le incumben —dijo a modo de disculpa y You lo dejo pasar.

No tardaron en llegar y You se separó del resto subiendo rápidamente a la habitación que le tocaba. Entró sin tocar la puerta y lo primero que se encontró fue a Mari con el rostro hundido entre sus manos con evidentes muestras de estar llorando. No espero por explicaciones y se fue sobre ella rodeándola con un gran abrazo, eso provocó que la rubia sollozara con mayor fuerza y se aferró a sus brazos. La dejó desahogarse hasta que su llanto fue menguando poco a poco.

Con cuidado acomodó unos mechones de cabello rubio que caían rebeldes sobre su cara y sostuvo sus mejillas para obligarla a verla.

—Voy a hablar seriamente con Kanan —le dijo frunciendo el ceño y Mari le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—No por favor, no tiene caso ella no va a cambiar de opinión —You se sentó a su lado y Mari se recargo en su hombro.

—Es una tontería que si se aman no puedan estar juntas —exclamó frustrada y Mari le beso la mejilla.

—You're so sweet~ —la menor la miró a los ojos—. Chika-chi se pierde de mucho al no fijarse en ti. ¿Quieres ir en serio con esto? ¿Tú y yo?

—¡Mari que dices! Yo no… tú sabes que me gusta Chika-chan y aunque han estado bien estos días contigo, no creo que sea lo correcto… —la rubia la interrumpió tomando su rostro y besándola de manera desprevenida.

Escucharon un carraspeó y ambas se giraron para ver de qué se trataba rompiendo el beso. Justo frente a la puerta estaba parada Chika. Por su expresión Mari supo que había escuchado su conversación, tenía una mezcla entre sorpresa y molestia.

—Lamento la intromisión pero bajaremos a cenar —se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, You fue tras ella.

Se apresuró para alcanzarla en el pasillo tomando su mano para detenerla.

—¡Chika-chan! —le habló pero la joven se negó a mirarla.

—Esta bien You-chan —dijo y eso enojó a You que la jaló poniéndola contra la pared.

—No está bien Chika-chan —la acorraló para no dejarla ir—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —la chica asintió—. Entonces… mirá yo sé que estás con Riko-chan y yo apoyo totalmente lo suyo, entiendo que tú no me vas a corresponder así que no te preocupes —You se calló al sentir la mano de Chika sobre su cara.

—Lo siento You-chan, yo no sabía lo que sentías por mí —se acercó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y por impulso You la abrazo.

—No tenías porque saberlo —acaricio su cabello naranja—. Es evidente que tú y Riko-chan se quieren —posó sus labios sobre su cabeza y Chika se puso a sollozar—. ¡Ey! Con calma —dijo pero ella también tenía los ojos acuosos.

—Lo siento You-chan —You la abrazó con más fuerza.

Riko fue a buscar a Chika y se encontró con la escena prefiriendo mantenerse al margen. You se dio cuenta de su presencia y después de un rato de mantener a la joven entre sus brazos la soltó limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.

—¡Anda Chika-chan! —le regalo una sonrisa—. ¡Da lo mejor de ti! —la empujó para que Riko la sostuviera y ella se dio la vuelta yéndose a su habitación de nuevo.

Chika se sorprendió un poco de ver a Riko allí aunque en el fondo de alegro de tenerla. Riko la abrazo y pudo notar la diferencia entre una y otra. You-chan era su amiga de toda la vida, la quería mucho y había compartido con ella tantas cosas que se le hacía difícil el pensar en no seguir a su lado, sin embargo nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que ese cariño por ella fuera a algo más. En cambio con Riko las cosas resultaron diferentes.

La chica de Tokio, que venía de Otonokizaka y tocaba hermosa música con su piano, esa era Riko-chan. La admiraba por su habilidad y la búsqueda que tenía por conseguir ese lado especial que deseaba, la inspiración y la pasión para tocar esas notas y formar esas melodías bellas. Había sido sencillo verse atraída por ella, incluso quererla a pesar de no conocerla por mucho tiempo.

Solo que a veces se preguntaba si esa admiración y cariño eran más allá de una amistad. Riko la quería no como una amiga, pero ella no estaba segura de seguir adelante. Habían quedado en seguir su propio ritmo y sin embargo en menos tiempo del que ella creía You se besaba con otra chica, y ella, ella no podía pasar de sólo tomar de la mano a Riko y mirarla con ternura. Eso debía comenzar a cambiar. Así que tomó la decisión de ir en serio con Riko-chan y hacer valer en algo el sacrificio que You hacía para que ella encontrará su felicidad.

—¿Quieres… —alzó la vista para toparse con los ojos ámbar de Riko.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Riko se tensó pero no vio el sentido de negarlo ahora.

—Sí —dijo en un escueto susurro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntarlo al ver la contracción en el rostro de la otra chica.

—Bueno… —busco las palabras—, no me correspondía a mi hacerlo. You-chan y yo hablamos sobre esto y realmente me impresionó el hecho de que ella diera un paso atrás con tal de que fueras feliz aunque no fuera con ella... te ama mucho —dijo mordiéndose la lengua en esto último.

Chika se quedó pensando. Aún seguía procesando en su mente la confesión indirecta de You a ella. Esto le estaba generando confusión a cada minuto que pasaba. Se sentía una mala persona por no corresponder de la misma forma a los sentimientos su amiga de la infancia pero tampoco podía mentirle. Suspiró ruidosamente y Riko la estrecho más. Chika se acomodó en su cuello chocando su aliento con la piel de la joven compositora y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Con gracia, Chika frotó su nariz contra su garganta para después dejar sus labios allí en un fugaz beso que le puso los nervios de punta.

—Gracias por estar con You-chan cuando yo no he podido —le dijo pues ciertamente había notado su acercamiento en esos dias y Riko exhaló un tanto más tranquila.

—Ella tambien es mi amiga después de todo —bien podía omitir el hecho de cierto incidente que había tenido con la chica de cabello cenizo—. ¿Tienes apetito?

Chika sonrió levemente y jaló a Riko para ir al comedor a tomar la cena.

— o —

Después de un rato Mari y You bajaron a cenar. El resto de las chicas estaban prácticamente terminando sus respectivos platos y hablaban animadamente sobre el Love Live, aunque se callaron unos segundos al verlas haciéndose un silencio incómodo. Mari y You se sentaron juntas en un extremo junto a Hanamaru y Ruby. Las dos niñas de primer año les hicieron la plática tratando de incluirlas y hacer más amena la estadía. Solo que Mari no tenía la intención de hacerlo cómodo para cierta chica.

Durante la cena se la pasó casi encima de You haciéndole mimos o jugando con ella a lo que You al inicio no le siguió el juego pero después se cansó de alejarla y terminó siguiéndole la corriente en sus ocurrencias que hacían reír a las otras niñas de primer año. Eso ayudó a relajarla y poder pensar las cosas. La risa podía ser su mejor terapia.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Chika con Riko bastante más tranquila y hasta de cierto modo sonriente al ver que ella lo estaba también, aunque Riko aún tenía un poco de preocupación en su rostro. Por su parte Kanan no disimulaba muy bien su molestia sobre su interacción con la rubia así que esa fue la última cosa que necesito para tomar su resolución. Ella haría todo lo posible para que Mari y Kanan estuvieran juntas.

Al menos una de ellas debía tener a la chica que amaba si está le correspondía sus sentimientos, no debían dejar que otros se interpusieran.

— o —


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Aaahhh! De nuevo yo… es que no me gustó el capítulo anterior, después de leerlo me dejó insatisfecha y pues me puse a escribir un poco más. Bue… dejo un pequeño. A ver si con este me siento más a gusto._

 _Por cierto, estoy en un dilema. Tengo dos historias cortas que estoy haciendo (no me regañen, eran para quitarme el bloqueo) pero no se cual terminar. Quisiera me ayudarán a escoger. Dejaré un par de párrafos de cada una al final y ojalá puedan decirme cuál les agrada más. Son cuentos cortos, quizás de diez o quince mil palabras a lo mucho. Un TsubaHonk y un YouRikoChika._

 _Aclaro, cuando hablo del mes, me refiero al mes de Octubre, que este mes y el de Noviembre me son especiales. Por lo del día de muertos y porque las lunas de Octubre son las más hermosas de todo el año y me traen más nostalgia._

— o —

El resto de su visita en Tokio pasó sin mayores percances. Todas parecían estar acostumbrándose a las nuevas cosas. Al menos al nuevo orden extraño que parecía estar alrededor. Para las niñas de primer año resultó una sorpresa la repentina buena relación que parecían tener Mari y You. Día no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ellas pero prefirió no decir nada. Aún se sentía cierta tensión entre las de tercer año sobre todo por parte de Kanan. Yohane no entendía que pasaba pero se alegró que You y Riko dejaran lo que fuera que tenían por el bien de Chika. La joven seguía con la idea de que las dos estaban jugando a las espaldas de la líder del grupo, aunque Hanamaru le dijera que no era así.

Chika aunque preocupada por lo que sucedía con You, terminó aceptando a medias su aparente amistad con Mari y con ayuda de Riko y una visita a Otonokizaka encontró lo que necesitaba para continuar. La inspiración y la motivación para alcanzar la meta del Love Live dejando atrás la sombra de Mu's para trazar su propio camino. Era el tiempo de dejar de imitarlas y ahora andar por sus propios medios.

En una extraña epifanía, la joven líder de Aquors se bajó del tren que las llevaba de regreso a su pueblo en una inesperada necesidad de ir al mar y declarar su nueva meta. Era como si una fuerza más intensa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes se apoderaba de ella y la jalara para ir a su encuentro. Las demás niñas la siguieron y así estuvieron delante del océano con el atardecer de fondo y sus pies hundiéndose en la arena.

Cada una habló de sus razones para estar allí en el grupo y la importancia de seguir adelante hasta alcanzar la meta de salvar la escuela y ganar el concurso. Para sorpresa de Chika, You fue quien más entusiasta se mostró, con su usual sonrisa y su completa entrega a su sueño. Esa sin duda era su amiga de toda la vida. En el fondo se sintió mejor, más tranquila de verla así.

Las cosas volvían a ser normales entre ellas. Eso la alegraba.

—

De regreso a la estación, Riko se detuvo un momento con You cuando esta la llamó.

—¡Ey! Tengo un manga para ti en mi maleta, te lo daré más tarde —dijo apenas para que ella la oyera.

—¡Shhh! —la calló para que nadie más la pudiera oír, eso hizo reír a You le causaba gracia que Riko fuera tan tímida con ese tema—Esta bien pero no lo grites, gracias.

—Jajaja, no te preocupes —le guiño un ojo—. Además necesito de tu ayuda con algo y no puedes negarte, me lo debes.

—¿Qué? —la miró incrédula—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya te lo diré después —sonrió con más ganas dejando intrigada a la chica.

—¿Tiene que ver con Chika-chan? —hizo la pregunta para tratar de tantear el terreno.

—¡Uhumm! —lo negó—. Es sobre otra cosa.

Riko trato de pensar en que podría ser pero de las diferentes cosas que se venían a la mente no podía tomar una. La estudio con la mirada y You pareció aún más divertida. Esa chica era la You de siempre. La despreocupada, alegre y simpática niña que conocía. Tal vez el decirle a Chika sobre sus sentimientos la había hecho dar el paso que necesitaba para regresar a la normalidad, tal vez era eso. Quería que fuera eso.

—¿Qué cosa entonces? —You se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído y ese gesto la tomó desprevenida cuando su aliento chocó con su oreja produciéndole escalofríos.

—¡Operación unamos al delfín con la orca! —exclamó juguetona levantando un dedo al cielo luego de separarse de Riko.

La chica se quedó sorprendida, no entendía nada de nada y al ver su cara You se llevó una mano a la boca para callar su risa antes de acercarse de nuevo para aclarar el asunto.

—Me vas a ayudar a que Mari-chan y Kanan-chan estén juntas como se debe —le dijo y Riko sólo le jaló la gorra que llevaba cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Estas loca! ¡Definitivamente has perdido la chaveta! —You siguió riéndose—. ¿Por qué vas a hacer algo como eso? Pensé que ella y tú… —hizo un gesto que You negó.

—No, no, no pienso en ella de esa forma —le aclaró—. Si es linda y muy humm… Caliente —ahora fue You quien hizo un gesto extraño que la ruborizó—, pero no hay amor, al menos no conmigo. Mari ama a Kanan y se que es mutuo, sólo que se empecinan en no estar juntas por la tontería de Kanan. Tú me vas a ayudar a cambiar eso.

—¿Yo? —se señaló, eso no se le hacía buena idea.

—Si, tú —puso una mano en su hombro—. Ni te atrevas a negarte, me lo debes por Chika-chan —Riko bajo los hombros.

—No creo que sea la manera… —quiso negarse pero la insistencia de la otra niña no le estaba haciendo fácil zafarse del asunto.

—La es y punto, deja de discutir —la golpeó con el codo y Riko se rindió.

—Está bien —dijo con pesar.

—Piensa ideas, con tu mente yuri y mi atractivo natural —guiño un ojo a Riko que la vio con escepticismo ante su comentario narcisista—, tenemos que poner celosa a Kanan y hacer que corra a recuperar al amor de su vida —sentenció y Riko terminó riéndose de su exagerada pose.

—Eres todo un caso —le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y You saco la lengua—. Si fuera yo en tu situación no dejaría ir a la chica que quiero —dijo y al momento se tapó la boca al ver que eso estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

—Lo sé —You hablo con normalidad—, confío en que así lo lleves a cabo con Chika-chan, lamentaría tener que darte una lección si rompes el corazón de mi mejor amiga —se colgó de su cuello y ahora fue ella quien le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Vale, vale! —levantó las manos rindiéndose.

Ya de nuevo en el tren, Riko se fue junto a You mientras Chika se quedaba con las niñas de tercero. Después de todas las emociones de este par de días, You se rindió al cansancio quedándose dormida sobre el hombro de Riko que la dejó recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza. La niña le resultaba intrigante o quizás era más egoísta que ella y por eso le resultaba extraño todo su proceder, sea como fuere, You no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día.

Miró de reojo a Chika que estaba de espaldas y luego pasó sus ojos a una cierta rubia que la veía a ella también de un modo que le hizo ponerse nerviosa. Desvío sus ojos con rapidez algo apenada y You se movió en sus sueños entrelazando su mano con la de ella y eso no ayudó a que su nerviosismo se calmara. De alguna forma creyó que eso se podía malinterpretar de muchas maneras, pero no hizo nada por retirar a la chica de cabello gris. Ni aún cuando Yohane y Hanamaru la miraban también, la primera con enojo y la segunda sólo suspiró para continuar acariciando los mechones rojos de Ruby que dormía a su lado también.

— o —

 _Bueno aquí dejo un cachito del primer cuento. Haciendo un resumen va sobre una You lobo que quiere matar a Riko pero Chika lo evita, hay más trasfondo pero básicamente es eso. Riko le agarra miedo a los perros o cualquier cosa que parezca un lobo a partir de ese suceso. Los personajes van a estar un tanto bastante OOC, ya que You será el villano en esta historia._

—

" _Su respiración estaba agitada, sus pies le dolían y sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo o de hacia donde estaba corriendo, lo único que deseaba con ferviente anhelo era alejarse lo más rápido de su feroz perseguidor. La oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba en nada para poder ubicarse, aunque la adrenalina se había hecho cargo de ella y el instinto de supervivencia era lo que la mantienía andando sin rumbo._

 _Tropezó un par de veces y pequeñas heridas aparecieron en sus rodillas y manos. Los raspones dejaban salir pequeños rastros de sangre que hacían más fácil para su cazador el poder encontrarla. No tenía escapatoria. Podía oír el gruñido detrás de ella siguiendola, acosándola, alcanzandola sin remedio. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro nublando sus pasos, dificultando aún más su escape. Toda su familia había muerto en manos de aquel enorme monstruo que la perseguía._

 _Los había visto allí, tirados en el suelo rodeados de sangre, con sus cuerpos destrozados, despedazado por aquel animal. Un gran y enorme lobo. Solo alcanzó a escuchar que alguien le gritaba que huyera y eso hizo. Se sintió una cobarde por no haberse quedado y enfrentado al animal, pero nada podía hacer. No era un rival contra aquella aberración. Poco a poco fue deteniendo sus pasos dándose por vencida. Se cuestionó si tenía algún caso seguir huyendo. No tenía nada. Su familia había muerto y ella sólo quería seguirlos también. Se dejó caer de rodillas cansada, derrotada y resignada al futuro que le esperaba. abrazaría la muerte en manos de aquel lobo._

 _No tardó mucho en oír su gruñido cerca de ella. Se agazapó contra un árbol y lo vio allí. De pie frente a ella estaba la criatura. Su pelo estaba erizado desde la punta de las orejas hasta la punta de la cola. De sus fauces emanaba un vapor cálido que golpeó su rostro cuando acercó su hocico para olerla. Ella tembló de forma incontrolable._

 _El lobo poseía un gran y hermoso pelaje gris que estaba manchado con la sangre de sus víctimas. De su mandíbula hasta el pecho estaba cubierta de ese líquido rojo, al igual que sus patas. Se había regodeado en la muerte de sus presas. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Sus músculos se agarrotaron y nada parecía responder a su orden de levantarse y seguir huyendo._

 _Lo que más temor le causaba eran esos grandes y enormes ojos azules que la miraban amenazadoramente sin despegarse de ella. Parecía estar estudiando a su víctima antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para terminar con su existencia. Agachó la cabeza y esperó el movimiento del lobo, ya había entregado su rendición y sólo esperaba su condena entre los dientes de aquel animal._

 _Escucharon un ruido estruendoso y al alzar de nuevo los ojos se topó con el azul intenso, el frío azul de su muerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el cálido beso de la muerte. El dolor insoportable en su cuello que era mordido con salvajidad por la bestia."_

—

 _Aún hay mucho que hacer en esta historia, pero bueno. Vamos a la otra._

 _El TsubaHonk, va sobre un tipo Rock AU, centrado en Tsubasa y A-Rise. El trío de UTX son Rockstars con todo lo que eso lleva, Honoka es su fan y ocurre algo inesperado al estilo de Flans y su "me he enamorado de un fan". Solo que versión hard XD rock hard. Historia de sexo, drogas y Rock & roll. Inspirada en tres canciones sobre las que gira la historia, Sex on fire de Kings of Leon, Girl crush de New Politics y Golden de Parade of ligths. _

—

"— _¡Oh vamos! ¿Tienen que hacer eso ahorita? —exclame y de detrás, o el frente según la perspectiva, levantó la cara Erena limpiándose la boca._

— _Eres tú la que viene a interrumpir —una malhumorada Anju se subió los pantalones—. Es más, después de tu numerito del otro día ni siquiera deberías venir a vernos._

— _¿Qué diablos? —puse mis manos en mis caderas, seguía sin recordar del todo los días anteriores._

— _Hiro-san está furioso contigo —levante una ceja mirando a Erena que se sentaba en otro extremo del sofá, Hiro es nuestro manager—. Le has dado un gran dolor en el trasero con todo lo que hiciste._

— _¿Y qué rayos hice que fue tan malo? —ambas me vieron escépticas y me senté en el respaldo del sofá subiendo los pies al asiento._

— _¿Bromeas? —Anju dijo incrédula—. ¿Que coño te metiste ahora Tsubasa?_

 _Lo pensé un poco poniendo un dedo sobre mi mentón._

— _Solo un churro de marihuana —eso era normal, me fumaba uno antes y después de cada concierto pero nunca había tenido problemas con eso—. ¡Oh espera! Esta chica rara que parecía gato, una de los de sonido, me invitó de su dotación. Una pequeña pastilla roja —Anju se palmeó la cara y Erena sólo bufó._

— _¿Aceptas drogas de desconocidas? Ahora veo porque Hiro-san quiere matarte —me reí con nerviosismo ante el comentario de Erena._

— _¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave? —me rasque la mejilla._

 _Anju fue hasta la mesa del living y me tiró encima un montón de revistas y periódicos del día. Comencé a revisarlos. El primer encabezado decía "Estrella de rock descontrolado las calles". Bueno eso no era tan grave._

— _Esto no dice nada fuera de lo común —Anju de exaspero y buscando entre el bonche me entregó una que sí parecía más grave._

 _Era mi foto en primera plana siendo jalada por una chica de cabello castaño rojizo a la que no se alcanzaba a ver el rostro por una de las calles concurridas de Akihabara. El título decía "Ídolo del rock atrapado en situación vergonzosa con fan". Debajo venía una reseña sobre mi en un restaurante de comida rápida, un karaoke y una sala de tatuaje. Al parecer había vandalizado uno, armado un escándalo en otro y me había tatuado en el último. En todas las fotos la chica que me acompañaba no se podía apreciar su cara pero si la mía y parecía haberme pasado excelente toda la odisea._

— _Ha sido una pesadilla con la prensa para Hiro-san —Erena habló haciéndome levantar la vista de la revista—. ¿Quien rayos era esa chica y por qué la seguías a todos lados? —las dos se quedaron esperando una respuesta._

— _No lo sé —encogí los hombros—, honestamente esperaba que ustedes me ayudarán a encontrarla._

— _¡Estas loca! —Anju me gritó exasperada._

— _¡Por favor! —supliqué—. No sé quién es y no recuerdo todo sobre esto pero se que la pasé genial con ella y ¡Dioses! Ella hace cosas increíbles en la cama._

— _¡Agh! Tus detalles sucios me son irrelevantes —mire con mala cara a Erena que era quien menos me podía decir algo al respecto después de encontrarla teniendo sexo oral con Anju._

— _Como sea no puedes volver a verla y reza porque no vaya con la prensa a terminar de vender este escándalo o nuestra carrera se acabó —Anju me amenazó poniéndome un dedo en la cara._

— _¡Chicas! Somos ídolos de rock, es casi nuestro deber religioso hacer desmanes —alcé las manos al cielo y recibí un cojín en plena cara lanzado por Erena._

— _¡Eres un líder irresponsable! —Erena me gritó ahora y Anju le dio la razón—. Te vas a olvidar de esto y se acabó._

— _Pero… —trate de poner mi mejor cara de suplica pero no funcionó."_

—

 _Visto esto… no sé cuál terminar primero… así que, ¿cuál les llama más la atención?_

 _Quizás después de esa me decida a entrarle a un KumiRei, aún no lo sé._

 _Bueno ahora me iré a hacer otras cosas, escribir más que nada, sobre Wildo. Cruzo dedos para que me sienta mejor con lo que escribo y pueda sacar un capi pronto que ya la llevo con retraso._

 _See Yousoro!?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Un pequeño que hice a media noche después de leer un par de tremendos fics KumiRei que me han encantado. Incluso me han dado la gana de escribir algo University AU deprimente, pero sólo eso. Al menos siento que con ellos las ganas de escribir vuelven con ímpetu, al menos por un poco._

 _Buenas nuevas, he avanzado un poco más en mi capítulo de Wildo. Eso ya cuenta en algo._

— o —

—¿Has pensado en alguna idea? —You la interrogó en cuanto estuvieron a solas en un descanso entre clases.

Riko se había sentado donde siempre en aquel tramo de escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela y que se había convertido en su lugar de reunión. Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza frunciendo la frente, aún se mantenía en su postura de que aquello era una mala idea. You buscó entre sus cosas personales dentro de su mochila y sacó un par de mangas que entregó a la chica.

—¿Aún no tienes nada? —tomó las revistas viendo cuales eran.

—Lo que pretendes es una locura, eso no va a llevar a nada bueno. Engañar a una persona para que esté con otra no es lo apropiado —dijo pero su severidad dio pasó a su emoción al ver el manga que había querido leer.

—¿Y que si las dos quieren estar juntas? —You se recargo en las escaleras mirando al cielo contenta de ver la reacción de Riko—. Ese es la continuación del que estábamos leyendo y ese otro es uno que encontré por casualidad y me ha encantado, la historia es muy buena.

—¡Gracias por ellos! —miró con detenimiento el otro manga que le había dado y vio que era uno clasificado R18 y se avergonzó confundida de cómo es que había podido comprar algo así.

—¡Ey! No me mires así, no es porno realmente, sólo es de temática de adultos —se comenzó a reír por la cara que tenía Riko—. Te va a gustar, es sobre un grupo de amigas en la universidad.

—¿Siquiera como pudiste comprar algo como esto? —preguntó a lo que You sólo le mostró una identificación falsa que sacó de su cartera.

—Tengo mis medios —dijo presuntuosa y Riko le arrebató la credencial inspeccionandola.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —se veía auténtica, incluso tenía una mala foto de su amiga.

—Mari —encogió los hombros pronunciando el nombre de la rubia que a ojos de todos era su novia esperando que con eso bastará para explicar el asunto.

—Esa chica es un caso —Riko le devolvió la identificación falsa.

—Nuestro caso y debemos hacer algo —la joven resopló, sencillamente no iba a sacar de esa terquedad a You tan fácilmente.

—Me niego rotundamente, ¿siquiera sabes lo que vas a hacer? —se cruzó de brazos y You volvió a encogerse de hombros ahora denotando que no lo sabía.

—Estas cosas son más fáciles de hacer con Chika-chan —dijo de mala gana.

—Entonces debería pedirle a ella que la ayude —Riko le contestó indignada a su comentario pero enseguida cambió su tono—. Eso sería bueno para que ustedes dos regresen a la normalidad.

—Bueno, si usted quiere que la unamos a nuestro club de lectura, adelante —siguió molesta y pico a la otra niña con sus palabras.

—No hay necesidad de eso —Riko volvió a su pose de indignación—. Solo quiero ayudar a que ustedes dos vuelvan a llevarse tan bien como lo hacían antes.

—¿Antes? ¿Antes como qué? ¿De que apareciera tú? —soltó para enseguida taparse la boca—. Lo siento eso estuvo fuera de lugar —se apenó de su arrebato y Riko sólo giró los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

—En definitiva es imposible hablar contigo así —hizo el intento de pararse e irse pero You la retuvo sosteniendo su mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento —la mantuvo en su lugar en la escalera—. Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, sólo que no se si sea prudente.

—¿Por qué no? —Riko se giró para mirarla—. Puedes hablar conmigo de manera normal aún con todo lo que pasó pero no puedes hablar con Chika de la misma forma, estas errando los pasos.

You exhaló con fuerza todo el aire de sus pulmones para después rascarse la nuca con frustración. Ni ella entendía esa parte, sólo le resultaba más fácil ir con Riko y hablar que ir con Chika y sentirse incómoda a su alrededor.

—Es diferente, y ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo de manera normal sin sacar el tema de Chika sin ser pasivo agresiva, no imagino cómo sería de malo si voy con ella. Eso sólo me haría caer más y golpearme fuerte contra el pavimento —Riko viró sus ojos, ella también tenía su propio dilema pero no era momento de expresarlo.

—Si, pero al menos hablas conmigo, ¿cuántas veces has hablado con Chika después del viaje? —You se volteó con fastidio no queriendo responder eso—. Lo ves, Chika-chan sigue preocupada por ti.

—Ni siquiera pareces afectada, ¿acaso no temes que ahora que ella sabe lo que siento por ella, venga a mi? —habló irritada.

—En cierto modo sí, pero confío en Chika-chan —eso hizo enojar más a You.

—Si claro, porque yo solo soy la amiga eterna que no saldrá de la zona de amistad —prácticamente le gruño—. Yo podría usar mis encantos y hacerla caer si quisiera —una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Riko.

—Tú no harías eso —dijo la chica y una You enojada la acorralo contra la pared.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —Riko se puso nerviosa con la proximidad y sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas.

You se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la otra niña y se quitó enseguida apenada pero aún manteniendo su postura de molestia dándole la espalda.

—¡Agh! ¿A quién engaño? No, no lo haría —se desinfló tirándose de nuevo sobre las escaleras toda abatida—. Solo es complicado estar cerca de Chika-chan por ahora.

—Y lo seguirá siendo si simplemente no hablas con ella en lo absoluto —Riko también se echó atrás recargándose en los escalones.

—No es tan sencillo sólo quitarse un crush como ese de encima —suspiró pesadamente.

—Pero antes que todo eso, son amigas, amigas de muchos años, no vas a tirar por la borda todo eso solo porque no puedes manejar tu crush pasajero con ella —You le dio un golpe con el codo a lo que Riko se quejó sobándose el brazo.

—¡Oye! —le devolvió el golpe pegándole en el brazo también.

—¡Ya está bien! Hablaré más con ella… y le pediré su ayuda, después de todo ella se lleva mucho con Kanan-san y podría ser útil —alzó las manos pidiendo paz dejando de lado su pequeña disputa física.

—Me parece bien. Hummm solamente no hablemos de mangas con ella —You se rió sonoramente molestando un poco a la chica que la empujo para hacerla callar.

— o —


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Nuevo capi! Hoy tuve una idea grandota, osea una gran ideota… mal chiste… bueno, tuve una idea. Ya que se me estaba acabando el tema que había ideado al inicio de esta historia y queriendo seguir adelante con ella, pues la voy a dividir. Yo me entiendo. El asunto es que traigo un nuevo capítulo y aunque no se nada de nada y no tengo inspiración últimamente pues debo aprovechar. Desvarío, así que mejor me voy para seguir escribiendo de otra historia._

— o —

—Lo siento Mari-chan —You se estaba disculpando con la rubia que la miraba de manera sospechosa—, no podremos ir a mi casa hoy, tengo un trabajo de la escuela qué hacer con Chika-chan y Riko-chan —se inclinó ligeramente para hablarle más de cerca y no ser escuchada por el resto.

—Eres muy mala para mentir You-chan —le dijo y la joven se erizó.

—¡No, no, no! —se agitó negando rotundamente.

—¡No me mientas You-chan! —Mari le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Omg! ¡Me estas engañando! ¡No lo puedo creer de ti! —se puso dramática interpretando una gran escena de reclamo donde hasta un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos provocando aún más el nerviosismo de You.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —quiso calmarla pero ella también estaba alterada y no era para menos, todo su teatro lo estaban haciendo en medio del club con las demás chicas presentes.

—It's joke! —la rubia comenzó a reírse de su reacción y You la miro confundida—. C'mon, ven aquí y dame un beso para que te deje ir.

Mari extendió los brazos tomando a una You aún desorientada de las mejillas plantandole tremendo beso en los labios sin dejarla ir aún con la reticencia de la joven.

—¡Mari! —chilló apenada haciendo que la rubia se riera todavía más—. ¡Aquí no! —se sonrojo de manera salvaje.

Riko se golpeó la frente viendo lo mala que era You para disimular aunque sabía que Mari lo hacía a propósito para molestar a Kanan. La chica de tercero estaba de espaldas escribiendo algo al pizarrón y por cómo se podía ver que presionaba el plumón contra la superficie blanca ella estaba muy enojada. Chika miraba a You con un cierto rubor para después ver a Riko y ponerse aún más roja, la chica Mikan estaba imaginandose cómo sería besar a su novia y cuestionando porque aún no lo había hecho.

—¡Ey ustedes! —Dia golpeó a Mari en la cabeza para apartarla de You— ¡Comportense!

—¿Es que acaso Dia-san también quiere un beso? —dijo jugando la rubia brincando a los brazos de su compañera de año y You respiro por un momento.

—¡Eres una idiota Mari-chan! —lucho con ella para quitarsela de encima pero la otra se aferraba con más fuerza.

—¡Basta ya! —fue el grito de Kanan quien las detuvo.

Todas se quedaron en silencio simplemente contemplando a la mayor que estaba irritada por el comportamiento poco decoroso de la rubia. Riko tragó saliva al igual que You, pocas veces se le veía a Kanan de esa manera. Mari por el contrario parecía gustosa y no se inmutó con su reclamo.

—¿Kanan-chan también quiere el suyo? —dijo Mari avanzando hasta la chica que retrocedió un paso.

—Me voy de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer con Miyu-chan —se giró sin darle más tiempo a Mari y se escabulló del salón.

Si eso le dolió a Mari, no se notó realmente aún cuando You no había despejado la vista de su "novia", sin embargo sabía que así era. No dejo que el ambiente tenso que se quedó tras la abrupta partida de Kanan siguiera, se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a Mari tomándola por la cintura.

—Después de ir a casa de Chika-chan puedo irte a visitar —le susurró al oído y la risa de Mari regreso con ganas.

—¡Eres tan linda You-chan! —se volteó agarrandola del cuello de su uniforme—. ¡Te voy a comer esta noche! —le guiño un ojo y la niña se rió nerviosa.

—¡Ma… Mari! —recibió un beso en la mejilla y sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

—Dejen sus indecencias —Dia volvió a reclamarles y las dos se disculparon, bueno en realidad Mari lo hizo a medias.

—¿Por qué Mari-san se quiere comer a You-chan? —una inocente Ruby preguntó a Hanamaru y tanto ella como Yohane le taparon la boca antes de que su hermana la escuchara.

—Después te lo explico ~zura —le dijo en voz baja librando que Día las oyera.

— o —

—Ustedes dos deberían tratar de controlarse un poco —una vez que estuvieron a solas en el cuarto de Chika, Riko le hizo la observación a You que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No soy yo, es Mari-chan la que hace eso y sólo lo hace cuando Kanan está presente —se dejo vencer pegando si frente contra la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Chika-chan había salido un momento para traer un poco de té y bocadillos para pasar la tarde, en realidad si debían hacer una tarea pero también You quería aprovechar para hablar con su amiga de la infancia para que la ayudará con el tema de Mari. Riko acomodó sus cosas, su libreta, lapiceros y demás en el espacio que tenía y terminado de hacer esto jaló un pequeño mechón gris del cabello de You.

—¡Ouch! —la niña manoteó pero no dejó su posición.

—Vamos saca tu cuaderno, entre más pronto empecemos más pronto terminamos —de mala gana You se incorporó y echó sin gracia sobre la mesa sus útiles.

—¡No me gustan las matemáticas! —Riko se sonrió de su berrinche y You hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo es que Chika-chan y tú estudian para esa materia? —quiso saber, puesto que ninguna de las dos eran muy buenas con eso.

—¡Ahh! Usualmente nos la pasamos hablando o viendo la tv o de idols o cualquier otra cosa —abrio su libro yendo hasta la página que debían resolver—. Eso hasta que se llega el momento en que ya no hay nada más que hacer que sólo estudiar.

—Son terribles —dijo Riko y You le dio la razón.

—¿Quienes son terribles? —Chika entró por la puerta llevando consigo una bandeja con lo que traía de la cocina.

Riko se apresuró a ayudarla a colocarlos en la mesa mientras You sólo echó la espalda al suelo para ver el techo. Chika se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a picarle las costillas.

—¡Chika-chan me haces cosquillas! —ambas se pusieron en una mini guerra donde una a la otra buscaban hacer reír picando las costillas o alguna otra parte del cuerpo donde sabían que la contraparte sufría de ataques de risa.

La otra niña sólo las observó, la escena se veía tan normal como si no hubiera pasado nada en las últimas semanas. La risa de You y Chika llenaba el lugar y la contagió a ella también. No sé dio cuenta cuando ellas pararon y mirándose la una a la otra, de forma secreta, acordaron ir tras ella y hacerla sufrir de su inminente ataque.

Reaccionó tarde y antes de poder escapar ya tenía a las dos encima agarrandola desprevenida y haciéndola retorcerse con sus manos que tocaban o picaban su torso o su cuello o sus muslos revolcándose de la risa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque suplicaba ninguna de sus amigas parecía cansarse.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡No más! ¡Chika! ¡You! —sus gritos se hicieron más sonoros.

Eso llamó la atención y de golpe la puerta del cuarto fue abierta por una muy enojada hermana de Chika que les gritó para que dejaran su escándalo pues perturbaban a los huéspedes.

Las tres se disculparon inclinándose y después de la advertencia, Mito-chan las dejo en la habitación. Riko respiro al fin, al menos Shiitake no había aparecido. You quiso reírse de nuevo pero Riko le tapó la boca.

—¡Shh! Ya, mejor pongámonos a estudiar —la regaño y You asintió para que la soltara.

Por un rato estuvieron haciendo su trabajo, hasta que Chika se aburrió y empezó a aventar pequeños pedazos de papel a You que se los regresaba con la misma. Riko sólo giró los ojos.

—Podemos tomar un receso —las interrumpió Riko y las dos brincaron de gusto.

—¡Hey Chika-chan! —You llamó a su amiga—. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —dijo alertando a Riko que ya sabía por dónde iría la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede You-chan? —la joven mikan dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención.

—Necesito de tu ayuda Chika-chan —puso ojitos de cachorro y Riko resopló—, ya que cierta persona se niega a hacerlo —miró a Riko la cual se volteó indignada, Chika se rió con la actitud de su novia—. ¡Por favor Chika-chan! —You regresó a su pedido.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —su amiga abrió los ojos y se acercó un poco para oír lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Chika-chan! —agarró sus manos con vehemencia—. ¡Tenemos que hacer que Kanan-chan y Mari-chan estén juntas!

La cara de Chika era un poema, no entendía qué era lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo era que justo ella le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara a que su novia estuviera con alguien más? No era como que no supiera que Mari y Kanan tenían una historia detrás y aunque no aprobaba del todo que la rubia estuviera con You, esto era por demás extraño.

—¿Nani? —preguntó con asombro.

—Lo ves, eso es raro —Riko habló.

—No es raro, es lo que debe ser —dijo con seriedad sin soltar a Chika que seguía sin procesar por completo el pedido.

—¿Pero creí que Mari-chan y tú? —You asintió con cierta tristeza.

—Si y no, en realidad ella solo lo hace para darle celos a Kanan aunque me diga lo contrario —soltó sus manos y escondió las suyas debajo de la mesa.

—¡You-chan! —eso la hizo sentir mal, no se le hacía justo—. Estoy confundida. Ustedes parecen muy cariñosas la mayor parte del tiempo, digo, siempre están una sobre la otra cuando estamos practicando —decir eso en voz alta la hizo caer en la cuenta de que en realidad eso pasaba cuando Kanan estaba cerca—. ¡Oh!

—No estoy diciendo que Mari-chan no lo sea en privado, pero no es el punto —se sonrojo al recordar las prolongadas sesiones de besos que solían tener en su casa.

—No quiero escuchar de eso —de inmediato Riko censuró lo que fuera a decir al respecto de ese tema.

—¡Cómo si ustedes no lo hicieran! —le devolvió y fue el turno de ruborizarse de Riko pero no fue la única—. ¡Venir después de la escuela a besa…!

—¡Bueno, como dijiste no es el punto! —cortó el rumbo de la conversación regresando a lo que estaban hablando al inicio—. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —dijo de manera impulsiva y You la abrazó con la misma intensidad.

—¡Sabía que no me dejarías! —alzó la voz para bajarla enseguida al recordar la advertencia de Mito-chan—. Tengo una idea y las dos son parte del plan —dijo casi en un susurro.

Riko negó, seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo eso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Esta es una pequeña ofrenda de paz debido a que no he podido actualizar. Lo lamento, he tenido trabajo y me traen hasta la coronilla con su estrés laboral pero bueno, espero poder ponerme al corriente con el trabajo para poder concentrarme de nuevo con la escritura._

 _Debo decir que con la sorpresa de los nuevos uno de las niñas de Aquors me las he imaginado como las de Maria Sama Ga Miteru y, si tomamos en cuenta de que van a una escuela católica, sólo les faltan los títulos de rosas. Pues para colmo van por grados, igual que ellas. Me pregunto, ¿cómo quedarían las rosas si tuvieran que acomodarlas en las tres familias?_

 _En otro orden de ideas… necesito con urgencia YouRiko… mucho YouRiko… por favor… además de TsubaHonk. Joder, si al menos pudiera escribir todo lo que quiero de mis historias sobre ellas cuatro, la vida sería más feliz… sobre todo si leyera más fics de mis OTP's. ¡Es mucho pedir Dios! He traído la idea de hacer un AU YouRiko donde You sea medio autista y con TOC y Riko se enamore de ella y de sus manías extrañas (como su afición a los uniformes). Todo eso con un toque de Hibike! Euphonium para obtener un Musician AU. Además de otras ideas que tengo y no puedo aterrizar porque tampoco se trata de hacer un desorden y no terminar ninguna. Vamos poco a poco y alguna de ellas quizás vea la luz del día… algún día._

 _En fin, estaré fuera quizás una semana más o dos, por auditoría. Carajo con esas cosas. Espero regresar pronto, sobre todo darme tiempo para terminar ese capítulo del TsubaHonk que ya lo llevo a la mitad._

— o —

—¡Ohayousoro! —una sonriente You saludó con su mano sobre la cabeza a su flamante novia cuando esta abrió la puerta de la gran mansión O'hara.

—¡Creí que no vendrías! —se abalanzó sobre ella colgándose del cuello y metiéndola al interior de la casa.

—Dije que lo haría y aquí estoy —como una gran avalancha You fue llevada sin detenerse por Mari hasta su habitación.

La joven rubia no dijo mucho y tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto empujo a You sobre su cama y se echó encima de ella para el nerviosismo de la niña que no metió las manos asombrada por lo impulsivo y sorpresivo de todo el gesto.

—Y yo dije que te comería esta noche You-chan —You trago saliva.

—¡Espera, espera! —detuvo las manos de Mari que ya empezaban a tratar de quitarle la blusa de su uniforme—. ¡Yo no vine aquí por eso!

—C'mon, linda You-chan —hizo un puchero para convencerla—, ¿dime que no te gustaría probar una rebanada de este delicioso pastel? —le guiño un ojo y el nerviosismo de You aumentó exponencialmente poniéndose toda roja—. Porque a mi si me gustaría probar el tuyo —metió las manos debajo de su blusa arañando el abdomen de la chica.

—¡Aaaahhh, Mari-chan! —se quejó tapándose la boca para no volver a hacer ese sonido tan vergonzoso.

—Eso quiere decir que si te gusta —sonrió pícara jugando con sus dedos sobre la piel sensible.

—¡No Mari-chan! Hablemos seriamente —la detuvo bruscamente cuando su boca buscaba hacerse de la suya y la rubia se detuvo en seco sin quitarse de encima.

—Eres aguafiestas You-chan —dijo en tono cansado.

—Eto… yo quiero invitarte a salir este fin de semana… —hizo un pequeño puchero que a Mari le resultó tan tierno que se fue sobre ella restregando el rostro sobre el pecho de la otra niña.

—¡La linda You-chan me invita a una cita! —si antes estaba roja, ahora su cara entera estaba colorida hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¡Mari-chan, deja de jugar conmigo! —forcejeo con ella quitándola de encima y poniéndola contra la cama, sólo que Mari no la dejo ir y la aprisionó entre sus piernas cerrando su agarre en la cintura.

—Solo un poco You-chan, me gusta verte sonrojar así —pudo sus manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndola y besándola sin pudor.

—Pero sólo un poco… —apenas pudo decir al separarse unos milímetros de los labios de Mari que sonrió con malicia volviendola a jalar contra ella.

—

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? —la rubia le preguntó a You que estaba arreglándose el uniforme que estaba completamente arrugado y algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué hora es? —busco su celular en su mochila dándole la espalda.

—Bastante tarde para conseguir un autobús a Numazu —Mari se levantó de la cama yendo sobre la otra niña poniendo su barbilla sobre su hombro—. Puedes quedarte hoy, prometo no morder… mucho —dijo antes de poner sus dientes sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y You tembló.

—¡Eres bastante cruel Mari-chan! —You tomó las manos de la rubia y se giró para quedar de frente—. A veces me haces creer que realmente quieres esto y otras… sólo me doy cuenta de que tú únicamente tienes a Kanan en tu mente.

—Jamás he dicho que no sea así —Mari se retiró dando unos pasos atrás y sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Me gustas You-chan pero amo a Kanan y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar —bajo la mirada.

—Bueno me alegro de eso —dijo tomando por sorpresa a Mari que alzó el rostro para verla directo a los ojos—. Entiendo que esto es sólo un entretenimiento para ti y no puedo evitar que mi corazón se emocione cuando nos besamos, aunque tengo presente porque lo haces… sólo duele un poco… quizás mi amor propio es el que sale abollado cada vez.

—Lo lamento —extendió la mano y You como una niña obediente la tomó dejándose llevar hasta el regazo de la rubia—. No he hecho bien las cosas, debería estar ayudándote a olvidar a Chika-chan y por el contrario te arrastro a mis propios problemas.

—Las cosas van bien con Chika-chan, al menos en la superficie es así —trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero apenas salió una débil curva que murió antes de formarse—. Ella y Riko-chan tienen una buena relación.

—Y tú estás aquí conmigo y mi imposibilidad de ser para ti porque ya estoy enamorada de alguien más —la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Venga! Lamentandonos por eso no vamos a solucionar nada —le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro y se levantó de sus piernas—. Tengo algo de hambre y si me voy a quedar esta noche no quiero dormir sin algo en el estómago —en respuesta, su panza emitió un pequeño gruñido y Mari se echó a reír.

—Al menos eso si que puedo hacerlo —celebró con entusiasmo recobrando las ganas y llevándose a You a la gran cocina de la casa.

— o —

El fin de semana llegó pronto y los nervios por lo que iba a hacer la tenían sumamente intranquila. Aunque quería estar quieta, caminaba de arriba a abajo por la estación, habría querido llegar hasta el acuario en bicicleta para ayudarse a relajar, el acuario era el lugar donde tendría su cita, pero Mari le había pedido que se vieran en la estación cerca de allí.

—¡Hey You-chan! —escuchó una voz que la llamaba y al voltear para ver de quién se trataba dislumbró a la rubia pero no venía sola.

—¡Mari-chan, Yoshiko-chan! —devolvió el saludo extrañada de ver a la niña oscura con su novia.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que soy Yohane? ¡Yohane! —le contestó de manera algo molesta y You sólo se río rascándose la barbilla.

—Yohane-chan —corrigió y Mari vio el intercambio algo divertida.

—¡Bueno mis queridas Yo-chan hagamos algo en lo que esperamos a la cuarta integrante de esta cita doble! —aquello desubicó a You que no esperaba compañía.

—¡Mari-chan! —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un extremo para hablarle sin que Yohane las escuchara—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hace Yohane aquí?

—Tranquila mi pequeña estrellita marinera —la jalo de la cintura susurrandole al oido—, es un favor que le hago a Día, te lo contaré después con calma pero puedo decirte que alguien saldrá hoy con el corazón roto —You no entendió muy bien de qué hablaba pero intuyo que esa persona iba a ser Yohane y la causante sería Día.

You miró a la chica en cuestión, no se podía imaginar como es que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía algún tipo de relación con la niña de primer año, ella hubiera pensado que Yohane estaba con Hanamaru dado que siempre estaban juntas. Eso significaba que Hanamaru y Ruby… le dolió la cabeza de pensar en tantos líos amorosos.

—¿Haremos algo o esperaremos a Dia-san aquí? —Yohane las interrumpió y Mari se giró dándole una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algún lugar en particular a donde quieras ir o sólo quieres que esperemos? Dia dijo que tardaría un poco —eso pareció molestar un poco a la niña que frunció el ceño y masculló algo en voz baja, aunque You alcanzó a distinguir que lanzaba algunas maldiciones.

—Necesito visitar la tienda de música podemos ir al centro comercial que está cerca —dijo y se echó a andar sin esperar una respuesta.

Mari se encogió de hombros y agarrando de la mano a You la llevó consigo para seguir a la niña de primero. No hablaron gran cosa en el camino hasta el centro comercial. Yohane estaba cada vez más enfadada hablando consigo misma y Mari se distraía en cada tienda viendo algo que le llamara la atención. Después de muchas escalas llegaron por fin a la tienda de música, un gran escaparate donde se apreciaban instrumentos musicales daba la fachada al lugar. Eso a You le interesó, la tienda le recordó a Riko y pensó que ya que estaba por allí podría entrar a echar un vistazo.

Quiso entrar pero la mano de Mari la retuvo. El celular de la rubia estaba vibrando y le hizo la señal de que esperaría afuera para contestar pero ella podía seguir. Luego de un momento de indecisión al fin dio un paso dentro de la tienda.

No era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver a simple vista a la niña de cabello oscuro. Deambulo por los pasillos hasta detenerse en una sección donde se exhibían diferentes modelos de guitarras eléctricas y acústicas. Se preguntó cómo sería tocar música con ellas. Había visto en alguna ocasión a Riko tocar el piano y le asombrada la forma en que al mover las manos podía hacer seguir el sonido y dar lugar a preciosas melodías, incluso el poder leer esos signos que para ella eran extraños y no sólo eso, sino también escribirlos para representar la música que tocaba.

—A ti te vendría bien una guitarra —brinco asustada al escuchar una voz grave a su lado y vio a Yohane en su usual actitud de Ángel caído—, podrías expresar con naturalidad la fatalidad del amor no correspondido.

La miró como si fuera un bicho extraño o como si fuera alguien que le hablaba en otro idioma.

—¿Qué sabes tú acerca del amor no correspondido? —dijo casi en automático para taparse la boca al recordar lo que Mari le había dicho sobre que la niña iba a terminar hoy con el corazón roto.

—Lo suficiente para saber de lo que hablo —pronunció con algo de autosuficiencia pero con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos—, por eso decidí aprender a tocar el bajo —levantó la mano para mostrarle un par de libros y discos que llevaba—. Los tonos graves y dramáticos de sus cuerdas son excelentes para un demonio como yo, el canto de un ángel caído sobre esta tierra de desolación —la niña hizo su pose típica poniendo tres dedos sobre su rostro.

—Si tú lo dices —se rió con nerviosismo.

—Hummm —Yohane la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo para luego ir a por un instrumento de los varios que había allí—. Este me agrada —tomó una en color azul oscuro con contraste en blanco del tipo Stratocaster.

Ajustó la correa y se la puso encima volviendo a examinarla. Después de unos segundos levantó los pulgares dando su visto bueno. La volteo para que viera su reflejo en una vitrina y You se asombró de verse así, se veía demasiado genial.

—Si, me agrada —dijo en tono chillón—. Deberías considerar aprender a tocarla, eres buena con las manos para el dibujo, así que tal vez no te cueste tanto.

—Me siento como haciendo un cosplay —rió animada y siguiendo la corriente hizo un par de poses como si estuviera tocando el instrumento.

—¡Deberías hacerlo! —Yohane se emocionó.

La chica agarró un bajo y se puso a su lado imitandola en sus poses. Ambas estaban divirtiéndose y la incomodidad inicial que habían tenido fue reemplazada por la usual camaradería que solían tener en el club o en algunas ocasiones cuando se acompañan a casa en el bus.

—¡Oh pretty girls! —la voz aguda de Mari las saco de su ensoñación, You de speno un poco—. ¡Me encanta como te ves shiny! —la rubia fue hasta la niña estrugandole los cachetes y Yohane sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrian no hacer eso delante de la gente? —Yohane se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez si debas considerar aprender a tocar la guitarra, después de todo tendrás tiempo libre el siguiente año cuando nos hayamos graduado las de tercero —habló Mari y eso pareció molestar más a la de cabello oscuro.

—¿Tú también tienes la misma cantaleta? ¿Cuando me gradué que vas a hacer? Estás empezando la escuela media, deberías experimentar más cosas, bla, bla, bla —volvió a comenzar su perorata sólo que esta vez no lo dijo en voz baja.

—Darling, lamento que eso te pase con Día, deberías considerar a alguien más… tal vez a alguien de tu edad o tal vez a You. ¿No crees que You-chan es linda? ¡Harían bonita pareja! —ambas niñas la vieron como si hubiera perdido la chaveta y lo que acababa de decir fuera una tontería absurda de las grandes.

—Seguiré viendo por allí —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dejar el bajo y perderse tras algunos estantes de la tienda no queriendo seguir oyendo a la rubia decir cosas sin sentido.

Mari y You se quedaron a solas un momento. You se quitó la guitarra de encima y la coloco en su lugar preguntándose de donde habia salido aquello de querer emparejarla con Yohane. Lo peor es que Mari lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que le produjo irritación. Se golpeó las mejillas para quitarse el enfado y la rubia le echo el brazo por detrás sobre los hombros recargando su peso sobre ella.

—¿Esta todo bien? —le preguntó con inocencia pero You sabía que eso era todo menos inocente

—No, no lo estás —frunció la frente y a cambio Mari le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—No te enojes conmigo —le susurro al oído—. Me preocupo por ti.

—¿Por eso me ofreces a una nueva novia? —le dio la espalda—. Estás viendo cínica Mari-chan.

—¡Es parte de mi encantó honey! —la rubia no se inmutó y la atrajo para estrechar su abrazo—. Disculpa por estar dándote un plan b para el siguiente año, dudo que Chika-chi o Riko-chan vayan a separarse por ahora y estaría bien si tuvieras a alguien —You se enfado más todavía con eso y tenso su cuerpo—. Sobre todo si ese alguien también va a necesitar un plan b. No seas testaruda.

—Ni siquiera voy a decir nada al respecto —se separó de Mari.

La rubia ya a decir algo más pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Lo saco de la bolsa para comprobar quien era y salió de la tienda para contestar. You alzó las manos al cielo bufando enojada con Mari y mejor fue a dar la vuelta para poner sus ideas en orden.

Le molestaba el hecho de que su "novia" estuviera buscándole un reemplazo para cuando se graduara. Bueno no es como que planeara quedarse con ella hasta entonces, de hecho si todo salía como lo pensaba, Mari debería estar con Kanan antes de que la graduación llegará, incluso antes de Navidad. Ahora, ¿estaba siendo algo hipócrita al enfadarse con ella por intentar acercarla a Yohane? No lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a andar con la chica sólo por no estar sola, eso si se le hacía una tontería, ni siquiera habían tenido interacción más allá de lo que usualmente hacían en el grupo, ni por su cabeza había pasado el hecho de que Yohane parecía tener algo que ver con Día.

Día.

Alzó la mano para ver su reloj y comprobar el tiempo, aún faltaba un poco para que fuera la hira en que había acordado con Chika, aún así devia apurar a las otras o no estaría a tiempo con Mari. Camino por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Yohane que miraba algunos discos y se acercó a ella.

—¿Esperaremos más tiempo o podemos irnos ya al acuario? —le dijo un poco más áspero de lo que pretendía pero la chica no le hizo mucho caso concentrada en buscar entre los discos.

—¡Aqui está! —levanto un cd triunfante y se lo dió a You que no entendió porque se lo estaba entregando.

—¿Qué es esto? —miró la portada y leyó un título en inglés algo así como básicos del rock.

—Tu primer clase sobre música para pequeños demonios —le contestó haciendo su pose y con voz grave—. Debes aprender a tocar la guitarra será espectacular si podemos formar una banda de rock —remató con sus agudos y You sonrió nerviosa con la propuesta.

—Pero yo no sé… —antes de poder decir otra cosa Yohane le puso un par de libros, unos accesorios y algunas otras cosas que no conocía encima.

—Con esto será suficiente para que sepas lo primordial —dicho eso la jalo para dirigirse a la caja de pago—. Ahora si podemos irnos.

—Pero… pero… pero ni siquiera tengo una guitarra —trato de resistir a la idea descabellada de ella aprendiendo a tocar música—. Lo mío es el dibujo.

—Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo —aparecio Mari cuando estaban en la caja pasando las cosas—, yo me encargo del resto —le guiño un ojo y You se rindió.

— o —

—Deja de mirar el reloj, me pones nerviosa —Chika le reclamó a Riko que por enésima ocasión veía la hora en su celular.

—Ya casi es la hora y no aparecen —le dijo en voz baja para evitar que la otra chica que las acompañaba las oyera.

—Ya lo harán —Chika la tomó de la mano para que dejara de mirar compulsivamente el celular—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Riko miró de reojo a la niña de cabello castaño oscuro que esperaba cerca de ellas a que apareciera Kanan en el lugar donde habían quedado de verse para su cita doble. Chika la había convencido de salir el fin de semana al acuario con Miyu-san, la chica con la que salía.

—Chika-chan —Riko jalo la manga de la blusa de su novia para señalarle con la mirada al par de niñas que se acercaban a ellas caminando tranquilamente por el andén de acceso al acuario.

—¡Kanan-chan, Dia-san! —exclamó la niña mandarina al ver que Kanan no venía sola, eso complicaba las cosas—. No esperaba que Dia-san nos acompañará también —se dirigió a la chica Kurosawa.

—En realidad no era mi intención, pero me encontré con Kanan-chan —dio su explicación—, sólo estaré un momento mientras me reuno con otras personas.

—¡Miyu-chan! —Kanan saludo a su novia y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa, Día omitió el saludarla—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—No, está bien, no tiene mucho que llegamos aquí —dijo y miró a la otra niña de cabello oscuro—. ¡Hola Dia-san!

—Buenos días Miyu-san —le respondió su saludo con un tono frío.

—Dia no ha querido decirme con quien se va a reunir, parece que tiene una cita secreta —Kanan la molestó y Día bufo con disgusto.

—No es de tu incumbencia —habló de mala gana—. Debo irme ya o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos después —se despidió sacando su celular y marcando en cuanto estuvo algunos pasos lejos del grupo.

—Chika-chan —Riko le susurró—, You-chan ya está aquí.

La niña se alegró internamente, al menos Dia-san se había ido y no tendrían que preocuparse de ella. Era tiempo de llevar a Kanan hasta Mari quitando de en medio a Miyu-san, aunque lamentaba la suerte la chica, era el destino que esas dos debían estar juntas.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó con entusiasmo—. ¡Vayamos al tanque de medusas! —fue sobre Kanan separandola de Miyu y prácticamente la arrastró por el parque dejando a Riko con la otra chica.

— o —


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una continuación? ¿Es en serio? ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Unbulibubu! XD nah ya hablando en serio, lamento la tardanza. No fue por falta de inspiración, más bien de tiempo. Se me cruzaron mil cosas pero ya estoy de vuelta. Ya me tengo que poner al corriente. A veces quisiera sólo poder dedicarme a esto pero ni soy tan buena para vivir de ello ni tan mala para… humm no, si soy mala pero aún así me gusta y es lo que vale._

 _Dejo este poquito para ir volviendo a retomar la historia y espero que no se les haya hecho tan larga la espera. Espero estar concluyendo esta historia pronto así que vamos con calma en la recta final. Solo un comentario, para cabrona, cabrona y media, y la verdad de todas las cosas que estuve pensando para Miyu creo que la única forma en que alguien pudiera ganarle a Mari es siendo aún peor que Mari._

 _Por cierto el estúpido Dropbox no me permite subir mis historias a mi caja y me cambia el formato. Es una lata y no sé como arreglarlo, soy una papa con la tecnología, también creo que el google docs está siendo una lata._

— o —

—Es así todo el tiempo —dijo a modo de disculpa Riko a la chica novia de Kanan—, disculpala.

—No te preocupes, conozco a Chika-chan desde hace bastante para saber lo impulsiva que es —le respondió dándole una sonrisa—, en realidad creo que ustedes dos pegan muy bien a pesar de ser polos opuestos —mencionó haciendo que Riko se sonrojara escandalosamente.

—Gra… gracias —dijo dubitativa pensando si aquello podía considerarse un cumplido.

—No es como si You-chan fuera una mala opción, pero esas dos suelen meterse en muchos líos. Es bueno saber que hay alguien centrado que las aterrice un poco —eso molestó a Riko, realmente creía que Chika y You eran animosas pero eran buenas chicas y aunque aquella niña las conociera de más tiempo no tenía porque decir algo así.

—No creo que sea así —habló irritada—, por el contrario ellas me han ayudado mucho con su peculiar forma de ser a soltarme más y divertirme con las cosas simples de la vida. Ambas son mis amigas y muy queridas por mí —Miyu esbozo una sonrisa al ver su arrebato y Riko regreso a su pose estoica y reservada comenzando a caminar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —ella también empezó a andar hasta ponerse a su altura—. No quería ofenderte ni nada parecido, ahora veo que las estimas mucho y eso es bueno, yo siento lo mismo por Kanan.

Al mencionar aquello el estómago de Riko dió un vuelco, sus tripas se constriñeron al recordar lo que aquel par habían estado planeando y se sintió mal.

—¿Estas bien? —Miyu notó su malestar—. Te has puesto pálida de pronto.

—Eto… yo… estoy bien —trato de disimular y quiso cambiar el tema de conversación pero no sabía cómo.

No era tan impulsiva como Chika o You, ni tenía su valentía o sus maneras más directas de hacer las cosas. Ella era más bien reservada y tranquila, incluso hasta aburrida y por eso le encantaba estar con ellas. ¿De que podía hablar con Miyu-san? Chika le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer y ahora se sentía cobarde de tener que hacerlo. Se le hacía algo muy cruel, pero en cierto modo comprendía la situación. Si ella estuviera en una situación así interponiendose en el amor de dos chicas que se conocían desde niñas y que por razones diversas no habían podido estar juntas debido a la aparición de un tercero que les impedía ser felices.

Sintió náuseas.

Si en lugar de Kanan y Mari fueran Chika y You y ella fuera Miyu, ¿qué debía hacer?

—¿Por qué estás con Kanan-san si sabes que ella quiere a alguien más? —bueno allí estaba, había dicho una insensatez sin pensar en las consecuencias al más puro estilo de sus amigas.

Miyu se quedó callada sin responder.

—Yo… lo siento, lo siento —trato de disculparse Riko pero la otra chica no parecía reaccionar—. Hablé de más, perdona.

Los segundos pasaron y la chica sólo siguió caminando con Riko detrás. La joven pianista sabía que había cometido una falta de tamaño descomunal y aunque se disculpara no tenía perdón. Una persona desconocida no tenía el porque ir a averiguar u opinar sobre la vida de otras personas. Exhaló con pesar agachando la cabeza. Entendería si Miyu la odiaba después de eso.

—Tal vez por egoísmo —oyó decir a la otra chica por encima de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —exclamó para ver si había oído bien.

—En esa parte quizás no me diferenció mucho de Mari-san, creo que por eso Dia-san me odia —se giró para verla y Riko vio una sonrisa en su boca que, sin embargo, no llegaba hasta sus ojos los cuales se notaban tristes—. Me aprovecho de la amabilidad de Kanan si es eso lo que quieres oír.

Riko se detuvo en seco quedándose sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir esa chica? Sin duda ella no era así, ella no se aprovechaba de la amabilidad de Chika y la alejaba de You. Su situación era completamente diferente.

—Entonces, ¿si sabes cómo son las cosas porque no dejas a Kanan-san ir con Mari-san? —la cuestionó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—El amor es una forma de egoísmo para Mari-san y para mí, ambas somos lo suficientemente egoístas para no dejar ir a la persona que amamos. ¿Tú dejarías ir a la persona que amas o serías egoísta y la retendrías a tu lado? ¿Eres egoísta Sakurauchi-san? —le devolvió la pregunta descolocadola.

Se suponía que debía entretener a Miyu mientras Chika llevaba a Kanan con Mari pero las cosas no estaban sucediendo como debían. En lugar de hacerla recapacitar sobre su relación con la niña de tercer año, la estaba haciendo pensar sobre su relación con su amiga y su novia.

—Yo… yo no soy así —dijo tratando de recobrar su seguridad.

—¿En verdad? —la hizo dudar Miyu-san—. Conozco a Chika-chan y a You-chan y lo mucho que se quieren esas dos, siempre creí que terminarían juntas tarde o temprano por eso cuando Kanan me contó sobre ti y su relación, sentí pena por You-chan —la chica estaba jugando rudo y pero no podía fallar, You había confiado en que debía ser ella y no Chika quien hablará con Miyu para hacerla entender.

—No, yo no soy así —habló más segura al recordar a You—. Si yo fuera así, You-chan no me habría confiado a la persona que más ama para hacerla feliz. Se que las cosas pueden ser difíciles cuando se trata de amor, pero si algo aprendí de ella es que el amor es más que aferrarse a un imposible, el amor es dar todo para hacer feliz a la persona que amas aunque no está lo sea con alguien más —dijo enérgica pero sin cortarse un poco.

—Es fácil decirlo si eres tú quien se beneficia de eso —Miyu se cruzó de brazos y Riko sintió el golpe bajo.

—¿Tú eres feliz así manteniendo a alguien que no te puede corresponder de la misma manera? —no se dejó inmutar por las palabras de la chica.

—Es tiempo de ponerle fin a esta discusión, no tienes porque entrometerte en esto ni yo en lo tuyo —agitó una mano para dar por terminada la conversación—. Eres igual de molesta que Dia-san.

— o —

—¡Kanan! —Chika llevaba a rastras a su amiga de la infancia hacia el tanque de las medusas a pesar de que está ponía cierta resistencia—. ¡Vamos! Quiero ver a las medusas.

—¿Qué? Ese es el tipo de cosas que le gustan a You-chan, no a ti, tú eres más de las ranas —se reía la chica de tercer año—. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en esos animales?

—¡Vamos! —siguió insistiendo y Kanan paró de resistir.

—Está bien —dijo de mala gana—, pero después me dejarás pasar la tarde con Miyu como tú deberías de hacer con Riko-chan.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que estabas con ella? —hizo un puchero para mostrar su enojo e indignación—. ¿Por qué Miyu-san?

—Chika-chan, no es como que deba contarte todo de mi vida, tú tampoco me dijiste sobre lo que pasaba entre You, Riko y tú —se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Es diferente! —exclamó exaltada.

—¿Riko? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no You si han sido amigas toda la vida y se conocen tan bien? —la pregunta la sacó de balance y se rasco la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—No… no lo sé, esas cosas no es como que uno las decida sólo por méritos, sólo pasan —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero mucho a You-chan pero también a Riko-chan, es… sólo las quiero de forma diferente.

—¿Una es tu amiga y la otra tu novia? —Chika asintió.

—Es difícil explicarme —se rió nerviosa—, pero no estamos hablando de mí.

—Ni de mí así que no hablemos más de ese tema —dijo y Chika hizo un puchero deteniéndose y colocándose a espaldas de Kanan.

—Bueno no importa de todos modos tú destino es estar con Mari-chan así que deja de tontear con otras chicas —se acercó a niña mayor y con fuerza la empujó por la espalda haciéndola entrar en el salón de exhibición de las medusas.

—¡Hey! —se quejó y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien que estaba delante y había aparecido de la nada—. Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¡¿Mari?!

Parpadeo varias veces para tratar de aclarar su vista, estaba sorprendida de ver a la rubia allí que se quedó muda y molesta al mismo tiempo con Chika que obviamente le había tendido una trampa.

—Lo siento Kanan-san, Mari-chan —oyó otra voz y de detrás de la rubia apareció una cabellera castaña que la miraba con pena.

—¡You-chan! —la llamo enojada—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Que quizás necesitas algo más que una simple cachetada y un abrazo esta vez —contestó You escabulléndose de la sala junto con Chika antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y cerrando la puerta de acceso al lugar.

—¡¿Hey qué rayos creen que hacen?! —farfulló molesta golpeando la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no fue posible.

—Deja ya tu rabieta y mejor aprovechemos esto para hablar —la voz de Mari la paralizó, no quería estar con la rubia, a solas en un lugar así—, o quieres hacer otras cosas más interesantes conmigo —dijo sugerente y la vena de la frente de Kanan saltó violentamente por el enojo.

— o —


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Tenía la idea de dividir esta parte en dos, pero la verdad es que para que hacer más largo lo inevitable. No sé cómo pero llegamos a la última parte de esta historia. Así sin aviso y sin vaselina. Sólo subiré un capítulo más que será el epílogo de esta historia donde daré el final apropiado a cada parte._

 _Si pueden oigan la canción de Oasis - Stand by me, que es la que me dió la inspiración y el ánimo para cerrar esta y querer iniciar otro nueva historia con la pareja final._

 _Espero poder subir mañana el epílogo que ya estoy trabajando ahora, pero si no lo termino a más tardar el sábado espero tenerlo arriba, todo depende del Dropbox y el Google Docs que me trolean._

— o —

—No quiero hacer nada más que irme de aquí —soltó de manera agresiva sintiéndose como un león enjaulado.

—Eso me hiere —hizo el ademán de tocarse el pecho con dolor y Kanan sólo resopló siguiendo molesta.

—¡Tú planeaste todo esto! ¿Por qué usas a You-chan en esto? —le reclamó airadamente a lo que Mari se defendió.

—No, yo no lo hice pero debo darle su mérito a esa pequeña —esbozo una sonrisa—. Mira que echarme en cara el que estuviera buscándole una nueva novia y ella sólo va a entregarme a tus brazos —se carcajeo sin que Kanan entendiera de que estaba hablando.

—¡Mari! ¡Sácanos de aquí! —gritó sin importarle que pudieran escucharla.

—No las dejaremos salir hasta que arreglen lo suyo —se escuchó la voz de You desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Tú hija de tu m…! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! —golpeó la puerta nuevamente y You se preocupó de que aquello llamara la atención de la gente del acuario.

Había hecho lo posible para que justo en ese momento en ese lugar estuviera libre la sala para que ambas chicas pudieran encontrarse. Había tenido que pedir muchos favores y sobornar a un par de amigos suyos para que se hicieran de la vista gorda mientras pasaba todo aquello. Después de todo se lo debían de cuando ella había tenido que trabajar por ellos en el acuario durante sus vacaciones. Sólo no quería forzar demasiado su suerte si Kanan seguía comportándose tan renuente y agresiva.

—¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —Mari habló de nuevo yéndose a recargar en el borde del cristal donde detrás de ella podían observarse a las medusas danzando en el agua—. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas las cosas como son? ¿Tan difícil es amarme?

Kanan dejó de aporrear la puerta pero no se giró para mirar a Mari, recargo su frente contra la madera y suspiró profundamente para armarse de valor.

—Eres una O'hara, Mari —dijo por fin la chica—. Se el peso que impone tu apellido sobre tí, no sería correcto, el honor de tu familia…

—Al diablo el honor de mi familia —la interrumpió la rubia—. ¿Crees realmente que me interesa eso? Por Dios Kanan, me conoces bien, sabes que no hay nada más importante para mí que mi deseo de ser Idol junto a ti, no hay nada más importante que tú.

—¡Mari! —bajo los brazos volteando a verla.

—Nada de Mari, esta vez no vas a salir con una excusa tonta sobre lo que es mejor para mí —la chica estaba enfadada y no siguió disimulando más—. He tenido que aguantar todas tus inseguridades cuando te escudas en decir que lo haces por mi bien. ¡Déjame decidir por mi que es lo que quiero! —le gritó dejando que unas lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos.

—Mari —dijo quedamente.

—No esta vez Kanan —se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, con el enojo que había estado guardando al ver que su esfuerzo para regresar a Uchiura no había sido suficiente para que la chica que amaba fuera con ella y le correspondiera—. He tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas para poder estar contigo y tú simplemente me apartas de tu lado por algo tan estúpido como el honor de mi familia —usó un tono sarcástico y Kanan se mordió un labio para contenerse—, lo peor de todo es que permites que Miyu tomé mi lugar junto a ti. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió recuperando sus cartas—. Porque eres una O'hara, una maldita niña rica a la cual mi familia le trabaja, la hija de los dueños de la isla y del sustento de mis padres, no puedo hacer esto sólo porque tienes un capricho conmigo —le regresó hablando duramente—. Podemos ser amigas, podemos jugar todo lo que quieras a que seremos idols, pero no podemos ser nada más. ¡No podemos!

—¿Eso es a lo que le tienes miedo? —la cuestiono—. ¿Temes que mi familia haga algo contra la tuya si se enteran de que nos amamos? Jamás permitiría que hicieran algo así.

—Sabes que mi padre está enfermo y que lo que trabajo para ayudar apenas y alcanza para subsistir, sino fuera por tus padres que han sido buenos con nosotros no tendríamos nada —apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendose cuando sintió las manos de Mari sobre sus mejillas apartando las gotas saladas que resbalaban sobre su piel—. No hagas esto Mari.

—¿Crees que la mejor opción es alejarme de nuevo? ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Miyu sobre mi? —Mari hizo que alzara la cara para mirarla y Kanan se enfrentó a sus ojos amarillos—. ¿Qué fue nuestra culpa el que tu padre enfermera? No fue tu culpa, ni tampoco la mía. Los prejuicios que puedan tener nuestros padres no tienen porque determinar nuestra vida.

—Se que no, pero él solo empeoró cuando lo supo y ahora… no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por eso —retiró las manos de Mari de su cara.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre que estés conmigo que con Miyu? Ambas somos chicas —se negó a salir derrotada.

—Mi padre me acepta por lo que soy, ha sido duro pero al menos parece comprenderlo un poco mejor, no quiero que vuelva a recaer si sabe que tú y yo… si nosotras llegáramos a… —Kanan tembló con la perspectiva de hacer enfermar a su padre de nuevo, para él era inaceptable el que su hija tuviera algo que ver con la hija de la familia O'hara.

—Esto no tiene que ser un problema si logramos manejarlo de la forma adecuada —intentó sostener la mano de Kanan pero esta la rechazó.

—Tu familia… —susurró en un último intento de alejarla.

—He peleado mucho con ella para que me permitieran regresar, no sólo para ser una Idol, eso no tendría sentido si no hubiera realmente regresado por tí —esta vez logró sostener su mano entre las suyas—. Hice entender a mi padre y a mi madre que yo no sería feliz si no era estando aquí… contigo… Kanan por favor, no me alejes más.

La chica cerró su agarre con fuerza sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la rubia que la recibió con gusto envolviendo los suyos alrededor de Kanan, pero esta vez no quería sólo un abrazo. Busco el rostro de la chica encontrándose con los labios de esta y oprimió los suyos contra ellos dejando que todos sus sentimientos quedarán estampados en aquel beso. ¿Debía ser tierno? No, tal vez Kanan lo hubiera hecho tierno, pero en ese instante las dos tenían una necesidad descomunal por poseerse con fuerza, dejando que toda la frustración acumulada durante ese tiempo explotara de manera descontrolada y permitiendo al beso llenarse de la pasión que habían contenido hasta ese momento.

Kanan echó atrás a Mari hasta toparse con el cristal de la enorme pecera y aún eso no le impidió querer fusionarse prácticamente contra aquel cuerpo que se aferraba a ella sin querer dejarla ir. No ahora, ni después, ni nunca.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Chika y You escucharon la conversación y respiraron aliviadas de saber que al parecer todo había sido resuelto de alguna forma. Lo lamentaban por la chica, Miyu, pero ella no debía seguir interfiriendo más en esto.

—¿Crees que con eso bastará para que al fin estén juntas? —Chika preguntó a su amiga.

—Espero que sí —respondió dándole una sonrisa satisfecha por ver que todo había resultado—, lo siento por Miyu-san, si ama a Kanan realmente ella va a entender y la dejara ser feliz.

Chika sintió un pequeño remordimiento al oír eso, se preguntó si eso es lo que You había hecho para que ella pudiera estar con Riko. Sabía que era así.

—Es mejor que las dejemos a solas y vayamos a buscar a Riko-chan —antes de poder decir algo más sintió la mano de Chika envolver la suya y jalarla llevándosela de allí—. ¡Ea Chika-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

Se quejó pero se dejó guiar por su amiga. No entendía qué bicho le había picado pero no se opuso. Era bonito pensar que estaba sosteniendo la mano de la chica que quería y que está la llevaba a perderse a algún lugar. En su subconsciente eso era igual a sentirse en el paraíso. Ambas habían trabajado allí durante algún verano así que conocían muy bien el acuario. Chika la había guiado hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba el estanque de delfines y ambas se sentaron en la parte más baja de las gradas, debajo de estas.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos habló. El corazón de You estaba latiendo acelerado quizás por la carrera o quizás por la cercanía de Chika, aunque parecía que las dos estaban en la misma situación ya que por lo que vio la cara de su amiga estaba roja. You sólo exhaló con fuerza.

—Chika-chan será mejor que volvamos con Ri… —no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por la otra niña.

—¡No! —dijo más fuerte de lo que quería—. Todavía no You-chan —bajo el volumen sintiendo una oleada de vergüenza apoderarse de ella pero se despejó rápidamente.

—Chika-chan —You se rasco la cabeza tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco —eso helo a You que se quedó de piedra quieta en su lugar y se petrificó aún más cuando Chika metió su brazo debajo del suyo pegándose a su costado recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ambas estaban sentadas una junto a la otra.

Ninguna dijo nada, al parecer You no podía hablar y Chika estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba decir. Sentía que su arrebato no tenía razón de ser y a la vez sí, era extraño pero tenía que sacar todas sus dudas antes de seguir adelante.

—Sabes —rompió el silencio—, cuando era pequeña siempre creí que cuando crecieramos tu y yo estaríamos juntas siempre —You se rió relajándose un poco.

—Chika-chan, estamos juntas, seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, ¿no? —la niña mandarina dejó que la risa de su amiga llenará el vacío del momento.

—Siempre pensé que creceriamos y nos enamorariamos de algún par de chicos y nos casaríamos y viviríamos una al lado de la otra con nuestros hijos yendo a la misma escuela y envejeceriamos sin separarnos nunca ni una sola vez —la risa de You cesó.

—¿Chika-chan? —respiro pesadamente sintiendo nacer un pequeño dolor en su pecho—. Creo que las cosas no son siempre como las planeamos.

—Lo sé, en realidad eso pensaba pero… lo cierto es que me imaginaba que antes de fijarme en algún chico, tú hubieras sido un chico —eso agarró con la guardia baja a You que sólo tragó saliva—. No me malentiendas, eres increíble como mi amiga, pero a veces, sólo a veces, pensaba en a quien debía darle mi primer beso y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que tú fueras un chico y ser a ti a quien besara por primera vez —sonrió con tristeza—. Sólo que tienes razón, las cosas nunca son como las planeas.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —el dolor en el pecho de You se hizo más grande casi volviéndose insoportable.

—Sabes, yo siempre desee que tú fueras mi primer beso, por alguna razón estúpida y egoísta —giro su rostro para quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de You—, no me importaba si tenía que usar alguna treta tonta para engañarte y hacerte creer que sólo sería de práctica y no contaría como mi primer beso pues ambas éramos chicas.

You pasó saliva con dificultad sintiendo el aliento cálido de Chika contra el suyo. Su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco por la proximidad de la chica que amaba, pero algo en el fondo de su mente no la dejaba avanzar ese pequeño espacio y acabar con él para besar a la razón de toda su locura.

—¿Ri… Ri… que hay de Riko-chan? —apenas pudo decir hipnotizada como estaba por esos ojos rojos que la miraban con anhelo.

—No he podido hacerlo, no por ti y ese deseo de que seas tú y nadie más —Chika se acercó y al mismo tiempo You retrocedió—. Esta vez estoy siendo sincera aunque se que estoy siendo irracional porque… porque…

—Porque quieres a Riko —completo You sosteniendo por los hombros a su amiga echandola atrás—. Tú quieres a Riko-chan, te he visto cuando la miras, a mi nunca me miraste de esa manera, sé como pronuncias su nombre en ese tono dulce que no usas conmigo y como te desvives haciéndola tu mundo ignorando a todos los demás incluso a mí —sus manos estaban temblando tratando de contener las lágrimas que sabía estaban por salir de sus ojos—. Yo… sería injusto si yo tomo tu primer beso porque en realidad no es a mi a quien quieres y está bien… está bien Chika-chan —no pudo seguir resistiendo.

—¿You-chan? —con las yemas de sus dedos limpio las primeras gotas que salieron de sus ojos azules y sin pensarlo las llevó a sus labios probando el sabor salado.

La chica apenas atinó a esbozar una leve sonrisa que murió al instante en que sintió los labios de Chika sobre sus ojos, con cuidado beso a uno y a otro para rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo que derrumbó la barrera que You había impuesto con su amiga.

Dejo que Chika la consolara mientras lloraba la pérdida de su amor por ella. Era doloroso pero a la vez con cada lágrima que derramaba era como si el peso que tenía cargando sobre su espalda se fuera haciendo más y más liviano cada vez.

Después de un rato en que sus ojos por fin dejaron de llorar se separó del abrazo de Chika sorbiendo la mucosidad que su nariz había producido. Su amiga le dió un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsa y You se sonó la nariz limpiandola. Ambas niñas rieron un poco por lo chusco del sonido para quedar calladas acto seguido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Chika y You negó con la cabeza.

—Solo se feliz Chika-chan —dijo levantándose de golpe tomándola por sorpresa—, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Riko-chan.

Le ofreció la mano y Chika la tomó con cierta reserva pero al sentir el firme agarre de You disipó sus dudas y asintió segura.

Sin embargo para asombro de ambas al girarse para salir de allí se toparon con alguien a quien no esperaban ver tan pronto.

—¡Hola! —las saludo Riko.

—¿Cómo es que tú? ¿Pero si…? —You se descoloco de verla de pie frente a ella, no esperaba para nada eso—. ¿Cuanto oíste? —se le quedó mirando esperando una explicación.

—Lo suficiente —paso sus ojos de una a otra y ambas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza.

You no quería que Riko malinterpretara las cosas y se diera un malentendido entre ellas, no ahora que había podido… que había arreglado las cosas con Chika.

—Riko-chan yo… —la niña mandarina trato de hablar pero su novia enseguida la detuvo.

—Tranquila Chika-chan, no tienes que preocuparte yo entiendo —dijo en un tono cortés y dulce que no mostró ninguna molestia y la chica respiró aliviada.

—Me alegro —dejo salir You igualmente aliviada.

—Creo que las cosas salieron un poco distinto de lo que planeabas —hasta ese momento las dos chicas repararon en el pequeño moretón que se veía en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Riko.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! —preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo preocupadas.

—¡Aahh! Eso… pues… —titubeó un poco—, resulta que Miyu no tomó tan bien el hecho de llegar y encontrar a Kanan-san besando a Mari-san y trato de pelear con esta —se rió fuertemente—. Me ha tocado mi parte cuando la he puesto en su lugar para que dejara de molestar —saco el pecho orgullosa y Chika brinco sobre ella asombrada de la valentía de su novia.

—¡Increible Riko-chan! —You celebró también.

Las vio por un instante viendo como Chika tomaba el rostro de Riko para inspeccionarlo con cuidado y le decía que debía cuidarse y otras tantas cosas más. Las dos se veían contentas y eso era suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto. Con sigilo se dió la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —la llamo la voz de Riko pero You no volteo y sólo alzó la mano dando un saludo militar.

—A recorrer los mares. ¡Yousoro! —pronunció con su habitual tono alegre—. Mi trabajo está hecho —dijo y se echó a correr.

Ninguna de sus dos amigas la siguió, había corrido con bastante velocidad sin darles la oportunidad de alcanzarla, estaba feliz pero aún así no podía evitar volver a derramar algunas lágrimas. Estaba contenta por ellas pero aún así su corazón estaba dolido.

Corrió tanto, sin importarle el dolor de sus piernas, la falta de aire en su pecho ni ninguna otra cosa a su alrededor. Tan absorta estaba en su carrera que no se dió cuenta de que había llegado hasta la salida del acuario y recorrido el tramo hasta el puente donde alguna vez habló con Mari sobre sus sentimientos sobre Chika.

Desaceleró su paso pero aún así no pudo detenerse a tiempo cuando una figura apareció de la nada frente a ella y sin remedio la arrolló.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejó la chica de cabellera oscura con la que había chocado.

—¡Yo-chan! —exclamó sorprendida sobándose el golpe.

—¡Deberías fijarte por donde vas! —le reclamó la chica y You reparo en los ojos llorosos de Yohane.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada recordando las palabras de Mari.

—Nada que no pueda resolver —dijo arisca rechazando la mano que You le ofrecía para levantarse.

—¿Estás segura? Si necesitas algo que… —Yohane le aventó una bolsa por la cabeza y You apenas tuvo reflejos para atraparla antes de que la golpeara.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de tus cosas —le gritó, la bolsa tenía las cosas que habían comprado en la tienda de música—. Si vas a ayudar en algo aprende pronto a tocar la guitarra y hagamos nuestro grupo de rock —se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas—.¿Es que acaso nunca has visto a alguien llorar? —volvió a gritarle irritada.

—¡Eh! Sólo creí que los ángeles caídos no lloran —atino a responder haciendo que Yohane bajara la defensa.

—Bueno, es un requisito para ser un ángel caído el conocer del dolor y sobreponerse a él —cambió su personalidad por un momento antes de regresar a su voz chillona—. Además, ¿a ti que te importa eso?

—Bueno quizás es porque estoy interesada en ser un ángel caído también —le ofreció la mano de nuevo junto con una sonrisa de las que solía usar para desarmar a las chicas bonitas.

Yohane se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos.

—Eso no te va a servir conmigo, señorita harem —dijo indignada por creerla tan ingenua—. Si pude hacer que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me considerara, aunque después me rechazará, ¿qué tienes tú que me pueda interesar?

You lo pensó un poco y al fin le respondió alzando la bolsa con las cosas de música e hizo su típico saludo.

—¡Una banda de rock que formar! ¡Yousoro! —Yohane alzó una ceja y le terminó de dar la espalda.

—Tal vez te considere mi nuevo pequeño demonio, estarás a prueba hasta entonces —You se encogió de hombros pensando que al menos por un tiempo podría distraerse con eso para dejar atrás todo lo demás.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía haber de malo en ser un ángel caído por un rato?


	14. Epílogo

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Las fans del manga yuri**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Bueno, está hecho. ¡Wow! Mi primer final en una historia de más de tres capítulos. Eso sí es increíble. Al menos espero haya salido medianamente bien._

 _Me debatí entre cual de todas las canciones tomar como inspiración pero solo diré que fue Oasis quien me dió el final. Little by little y Let there be Love, The masterplan, Falling down y The girl in the dirty shirt._

 _Fue un gusto y no vemos en la siguiente._

— o —

 **Papá ella es mi novia**

—¿Como me veo? —preguntó Mari por enésima vez a Día que la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación tratando de poner orden en el mar de ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

—Te ves bien —dijo cansada de tener que repetir aquello la misma cantidad de veces en que había recibido la misma pregunta.

—¡No lo dices muy convencida! —se giró para mirarla alzando una ceja y Día sólo resopló.

—Estas hermosa —otra voz sonó detrás de ellas desde una figura que se recargo contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡You-chan! —exclamó Mari yendo a abrazar a la chica que la recibió con los brazos abiertos—. No sabía que vendrías.

—No podía perderme esta ocasión memorable —dijo riendo y Mari hizo un puchero—. No todos los días vas a casa de tus suegros a presentarte como se debe, sobretodo con un ojo morado.

—¡Oh! ¿Aún se nota? —entró en pánico regresando a su tocador para ver si el maquillaje que se había aplicado era suficiente, después de la pequeña pelea con Miyu había tenido que usar bastante para disimular en las últimas semanas.

—Solo un poco, nada grave —comentó para después mirar a Día que sólo la saludó con un gesto de su cabeza—. Bueno, eto… sólo venía a desearte suerte —se despidió casi de inmediato un poco incómoda por la mirada de la mayor de las Kurosawa—. También venía a darte esto —se acercó a ella colocando sobre el churro de su cabello una bonita flor rosa para terminar de adornar su imagen.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —quiso saber Mari frunciendo las cejas por la rápida visita mirándose al espejo para ver el regalo de You—. ¡It's beauty! —brinco alegre con el gesto.

—Si, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta de esta noche —mencionó y recibió una desaprobación por parte de Día.

—¿Estás en esa locura de Yoshiko-chan? —la cuestionó la chica de cabellera oscura.

—No es una locura, a mi me parece lindo —Mari fue la que respondió—. Es bueno que tengan nuevos intereses en los cuales distraerse.

—Si bueno… yo mejor me voy —se excusó You marchándose antes de que la conversación siguiera.

—¿Has estado financiando esa idea suya? —Dia dejo ir a You sin prestarle más atención.

—¿Por quien te molesta más? ¿Por Ruby-chi o por Yoshiko-chan? —quiso saber Mari que se acercó a su amiga molestandola como siempre.

—Por supuesto que por mi hermana —se cruzó de brazos indignada—. Ahora tiene esta idea de querer estar en su grupo una vez nos hayamos graduado.

—No puedes culparlas ni detenerlas, tu misma les diste las alas, déjalas volar —una juguetona Mari la abrazó y Día dejó de lado su barrera.

—También por Yoshiko-chan… —admitió después de verse en los ojos amarillos de su amiga—. Me preocupa un poco.

—You es una buena chica, déjalas que su amor juvenil florezca~ —casi cantó al oído de Día que la empujó alejandola.

—No importa —le restó valor al asunto—, por otro lado, creo que es algo tarde ya —dijo mirando su reloj y Mari entró en pánico.

— o —

Día acompañó el tramo de la casa de la chica O'hara hasta la casa de Kanan en la isla. Mari vestía un bello yukata en colores morado y blanco en cuadrícula con detalles bordados de flores rosas, amarillas y moradas. El ligero maquillaje y su preciosa figura extranjera le daban un aire de glamour que dejó sin habla a Kanan cuando las recibió a ambas en la puerta de su casa.

Se notaba en los ojos púrpuras la devoción que profesaba la chica buceadora hacia su novia. Día tuvo que toser para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y hacerla que volviera a respirar pues se había quedado sin aliento.

Mari también estaba extasiada viendo a Kanan. La chica había elegido de igual manera un yukata, sólo que este era de color azul oscuro con adornos de flores púrpuras y una faja roja alrededor de su cintura. Un pequeño racimo de flores coronaba su cabello dándole el aire de princesa que disfrutaba Mari al verla.

—Debes devolverla antes de la noche para que podamos asistir al festival —habló Día con voz grave y sería como si fuera un padre que entregaba a su hija—. Nada de retrasos ni perderse por allí —les advirtió severa.

—Claro que sí papá Día —bromeó Kanan tomando el brazo de su novia.

—Saludame a tu padre y a tu madre —dijo antes de despedirse y dejarlas a solas.

—Les daré tus saludos —volvió a posar sus ojos en Mari que sonreía con cierta timidez y nerviosismo—. Es tiempo de entrar.

La joven O'hara asintió y juntas entraron en la casa Matsuura.

.

— o —

.

 **Un beso bajo los fuegos artificiales**

—¿Por qué siempre debes de estar mirando el reloj, Riko-chan? —una molesta Chika detuvo el viaje del brazo de su novia para ver la hora.

—Solo no quiero llegar tarde —se excusó la pianista.

—No estaríamos tarde sino fuera porque alguien se entretuvo con Shiitake —le devolvió Chika.

—Ese perro tuyo es un peligro —hizo un mohín al recordar que había tenido que rodear la casa huyendo del can y sus afilados dientes pues este la había perseguido al verla llegar.

—Shiitake sólo es amable porque le agradas —lo disculpo Chika que se rió por lo sucedido.

—Tal vez pero es mejor que tenga su distancia —le concedió Riko a quien seguía sin parecerle la idea de que el perro anduviera por todos lados sin correa.

—¿También mantendrías la distancia de mí o me dejarás estar cerca tuyo? —Chika se colgó de su brazo poniendo nerviosa a Riko que sintió la suavidad de su pecho contra ella.

—Yo… este… —comenzó a balbucear perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey chicas! —escucharon la voz de Hanamaru que venía a ellas seguida de Ruby-chan.

—Maru-chan, Ruby-chan, se ven bonitas con sus yukatas —las elogio Chika—. Estaremos increíbles estando todas a tono con el festival.

—Tal vez Yoshiko-chan no vaya a usar uno, ella y You-chan iban a hacer algo diferente por lo del festival —comentó la chica bibliotecaria—. Yoshiko-chan ha estado entusiasmada por eso.

—¿En serio? —dijo sorprendida Chika que aunque sabía que You había estado ocupada en los últimos días no sabía en qué estaba empleando el tiempo ahora que el Love Live había pasado.

—Ella y Yoshiko-chan han estado practicando mucho —esta vez fue Riko quien habló—, ustedes también, ¿no es así? —enseguida Ruby saltó pidiendo silencio.

—¡Es un secreto! —exclamó la chica—. Quiero sorprender a onee-chan.

—¿Así que estás involucrada en eso? —Chika se giró a mirar a su novia entre cerrando los ojos y esta solo se rió nerviosa.

—Pidieron mi ayuda y no me pude negar —trato de explicarse—, era una sorpresa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hanamaru pues no sabía que era un secreto para Chika también.

—No te preocupes Hanamaru-chan, alguien aquí va a recibir otra decoración en su rostro por no contarme sobre eso —miró a Riko que tragó saliva por el comentario de su novia.

—Chika-chan… —quiso pedir ayuda pero la chica no la dejo pues enseguida se despidió de sus otras amigas y se la llevó consigo.

—Nos vemos más tarde Maru-chan, Ruby-chan —alcanzó a decir antes de perderse entre la multitud que se daba cita en el lugar.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa buscando un sitio donde poder acomodarse y mirar el espectáculo de las luces artificiales que pronto daría inicio. Habían llegado apenas con el tiempo justo.

Chika estaba impaciente y bastante nerviosa. Había planeado ese momento desde el día del acuario al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Agradecía a You-chan el que la hubiera detenido de hacer una tontería que sólo las lastimaría a las tres. Comprendió que no podía aferrarse al cariño que tenía por su amiga de la infancia y aunque parecía que tenía las cosas claras en un inicio, la verdad es que había estado confundida desde el principio. Simplemente era que, como siempre, había tardado en entender las cosas.

A veces podía llegar a ser un poco torpe para entenderse y entender a los demás. Aunque, ahora, tenía las cosas claras y quería hacer lo que su corazón le pedía.

Miró de reojo a Riko que veía el horizonte sobre el mar donde el espectáculo estaba comenzando. Una a una las bengalas y las rosetas de luces empezaron a encender y crear figuras en el cielo iluminando el rostro de la chica que amaba. Los ojos ámbar de Riko brillaban con cada chispa y las sombras en su rostro la hacían lucir completamente hermosa. Sintió el latido de su corazón acelerar y con delicadeza trato de tomar la mano de su novia.

Riko brinco ligeramente al sentir el tacto de los dedos de Chika sobre la palma de su mano y la recibió con gusto entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Le dedicó una tierna mirada y una sonrisa cálida que fue correspondida con el rubor que se formó en las mejillas de la líder de Aquors. Ese bello color la hacía verse casi como un ser celestial. Una hermosa mujer que la llenaba de ese sentimiento de amor que no pensó experimentar con nadie más a esa edad.

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se dibujaba como fondo era el escenario perfecto para el más bello recuerdo que deseaba grabar en su memoria imperfecta. Su primer beso de amor. Era el corolario ideal como la chica que tenía delante.

—Eres rara Chika-chan —escuchó apenas en un susurró debajo del ruido de las detonaciones que enmarcaban el momento—, pero aún así te amo.

Presiono con fuerza su agarre en sus manos y la distancia entre las dos desapareció.

Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez bajo las luces del cielo y como si fuera algo mágico una canción se escuchó en la lejanía con una conocida voz cantando.

Se dejó perder en el precioso instante eterno de felicidad.

.

— o —

.

 **Poco a poco deja que haya amor**

Habían preparado todo, las bocinas, los instrumentos, conseguido a los chicos que las ayudarían a tocar esa canción que había seleccionado para ese momento. Riko las había ayudado a afinar las notas y poder sacar el sonido de su guitarra y del bajo de Yohane.

Según lo planeado, debía comenzar a tocar a la hora señalada cuando los fuegos artificiales hubieran empezado. Sabía dónde llevaría Chika a Riko en la playa y ellas se habían ubicado en un lugar cercano para amenizar el momento con la melodía dulce y melancólica de aquella canción.

Era la alineación de las estrellas y ellas serían el telón de fondo para cerrar esa obra de teatro. Miró los ojos rojos de Yohane mientras ambas cantaban el coro y las vio en la lejanía. Estaba feliz por ellas, inmensamente feliz. Ahora... ahora le tocaba a ella empezar a buscar su propia felicidad.

— o —

 _¿Quién hizo un hoyo en el cielo?  
Que ahora el paraíso quiere llorar sobre mi,  
Quien robo el alma del sol,  
En un mundo que ya esta arruinado hasta las grietas  
Deja que haya amor, deja que haya amor..._

 _Espero que el clima esté tranquilo mientras navegas en tu río celestial,  
En el cielo están suspendidas las palabras  
que cantamos en nuestros sueños.  
Deja que haya amor, deja que haya amor..._

 _Vamos nena de azul,  
Sacude tus ojos cansados  
el mundo te está esperando  
tal vez todos tus sueños llenen el cielo vacío..._

 _Pero si eso te hace feliz  
Sigue aplaudiendo,  
Solo recuerda que voy a estar a tu lado  
Y si solo te fueras, lo dejarías pasar…_

— o _—_

Todo había salido bien. Sus dos mejores amigas estaban felices cumpliendo sus deseos y su exnovia ahora tenía el amor que había buscado desde hacía tiempo. Todo era parte de su plan maestro.

Llevaba su nueva guitarra al hombro, aquella guitarra azul con blanco que viera en aquella tienda de música junto a Yohane, regalo de Mari como agradecimiento. Se sintió apenada cuando la recibió pero decidió darle un uso apropiado.

Su primer mini concierto con apenas público conformado mayoritariamente por algunos curiosos y sus queridas amigas. Kanan y Mari iban de la mano con la felicidad grabada en su rostro, al parecer todo había salido bien, más que bien. Dia había llegado junto con Hanamaru y Ruby quienes estaban bastante emocionadas levantando sus brazos y haciendo aspavientos para animarlas a ella y a Yohane. Chika y Riko se acercaron al poco rato y las saludaban a lo lejos. No estaba mal. Ver a sus amigas felices le daba felicidad a ella también, aunque sentía que algo faltaba.

Los días pasaron y el invierno dio paso a la primavera. Un nuevo ciclo y un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo y una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante. Sólo que esta vez empezaba esa etapa de un modo que no pensó que sucedería.

Tenía perdida la mirada en ningún punto viendo el horizonte pasar a toda velocidad desde su asiento en el autobús que se dirigía de Numazu a Uchiura. Se podía ver los árboles de cerezo con sus flores esparciendo los pétalos llevados por el viento llenando el aire de su fragante aroma y su hermoso color con el azul del cielo al amanecer. Una leve carga se posó sobre su hombro sacandola de sus pensamientos y se volteo a ver la causa de su perturbamiento.

Yohane le ofrecía uno de sus auriculares y ella lo tomó colocándolo en el oído sin decir palabra. Habían adquirido esa costumbre últimamente cuando compartían el camino de regreso a casa o de camino a la escuela como era el caso ese día.

La leve melodía de tristeza y melancolía inundó sus sentidos produciendole una pequeña descarga que recorrió su cuerpo y pareció llegar hasta el de su compañera que tembló levemente por un segundo. Era un día especial, había un extraño ambiente en el aire, quizás fuera la primavera o sólo la compañía. Ella sonrió y sin pensarlo llevo su mano a su mentón y alzó su rostro para que la mirara.

Depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios teniendo el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica deprimida y un bajo gris oscuro sobre ellas.

—Aún tienes más méritos que hacer si planeas realmente ir en serio conmigo, señorita harem —la detuvo Yohane tomándola del cuello de su uniforme cuando se separó tras el leve contacto.

—Tenemos todo un año para intentarlo —fue la respuesta que le dió You esbozando su sonrisa casual que sabía irritaba a la chica porque se negaba a aceptar que en verdad era irresistible—, ¿no quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué sabemos de lo que vendrá mañana? ¡Hagámoslo hoy!

—En ese caso tal vez lo considere —jaló el cuello del uniforme de You dejándola casi a nada de ella—, pero aún debes convencer a este ángel caído —dijo con su voz grave antes de volver a besarla.

You sonrió a través del beso.

Nadie sabe cómo será todo, pero vale la pena averiguarlo.

— o —

.

.

 _Debo decir que ahora me siento en proceso de duelo, pasando de la tristeza al enojo y todas esas etapas. No sé si quedó bien o quedó mal, si es una basura o al menos se salva._

 _A veces cuando escribes te involucrada tanto en la historia que termina haciéndose tan tuya como una extensión de tu persona. Por lo que te vuelves más sensible a las cosas. Esto porque además de todo andaba de un berrinche insoportable por la cosa más insignificante de la vida, un me emperra de Facebook._

 _Quería, al menos era mi intención, mostrarles un par de imágenes que me dieron la pauta de la inspiración inicial para el rumbo que quería darle a la historia. Sin embargo perdí una y no la pude hallar. Aunque al final no iba a servir de nada puesto que Fanfiction no permite anexar imágenes al texto como lo haces en AO 3. En fin, que era tal mi berrinche por eso que hasta dije que no iba a subir ningún final. Como sea, eso ya pasó y ahora sólo estoy azul._

 _¿Qué me queda? Pues usar eso como motivación para seguir sacando más historias de mi cabeza. Platicando ayer con Angie le decía que escribo las historias que quiero leer y con ese pensamiento voy a iniciar y continuar mis historias. Si no ha sido de su gusto es una pena, trataré de mejorar los puntos donde debo hacerlo (que son muchos) y si les gusto, me alegra y me hace hinchar el pecho de satisfacción (al menos porque hago algo bien)._

 _A los que me leen muchas gracias, a los que me dejan un comentario muchas gracias por mil, pues después de todo sería una mentira decir que no importa lo que opinan. Mil disculpas por los errores y los horrores ortográficos._

 _Nos vemos pues ya me extendí demasiado y como siempre hablo mucho y de más, pues aquí nadie se murió._


End file.
